


The Argent-Hale Pack

by AOChika, YaoiAnimeHunter



Series: The Argent-Hale Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Author is a selfish little thing who wanted to see peter pregnant, Author is lazy AF and works best when pressured, Author regrets nothing, Deaton knows everything, Derek isn’t sure whether to protect peter or kill him, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I’m doing this to satiate my pregnant Peter Christmas wish, I’m not even sorry, M/M, Mpreg, Peter Hale is pack mum, Pregnant Peter, Scott turns Erica and Boyd accidentally, Shit will get real soon, The pack is seriously confused - Freeform, The technicalities on the realism of this story doesn’t matter, Why are most Chris/Peter fics a three-way with Stiles, Witches, angst and everything thing else, because dammit I’ve wanted this for too long, he is also a cryptic bastard, he's trying okay, no that is not a sexual thing, there's an actual plot with action, who is lolling at peters expense, witches are perverts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOChika/pseuds/AOChika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiAnimeHunter/pseuds/YaoiAnimeHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all witches are evil, some are just perverted and would rather watch two men have sex from the opposite apartment complex with a pair of binoculars.</p>
<p>But you know, not even witches and sparks are perfect and sometimes shit happens, like accidentally getting a man pregnant and accidentally summoning his seventeen-year-old kids from the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of skin slapping against skin and broken moans filled the room, the air thick with the smell of sweat and sex. The scratch marks decorated the body of each man, both of them lost in pleasure.

  
Peter wouldn’t say he was a good person. He knew that no matter what situation he found himself in, he'd probably deserved it. This, however, has to be on his list of top ten unimaginable scenarios and not even his death and subsequent resurrection was big enough to get on that list.

  
The situation was one he'd never have imagined until now, at this point it's all he could do. He had no control over his body and judging from the look in his companions eyes when this started, neither did he.

  
Peter was one to rarely give out praises, but he'd admit that the man under him was a formidable enemy, but the two of them together would be deadly so why would someone who had the power to render them relatively useless choose this of all things to do. Biting his lips to stiffen the moan threatening to spill as Chris angled a well-positioned thrust to his prostrate.

  
"Christopher..." Peter moaned breathlessly at the spark of pleasure running through him, his voice shaky yet rough. He ducked his head, hiding his face against Chris' sweaty chest, his face flushed with embarrassment and proof of their activity. Chris snorted but continued moving in and out of Peter.

  
He had been angry at first, but after twenty minutes of the same never-ending loop of frequent position change, he'd given up. Now Peter was positioned on his laps; his legs wrapped around the older man's waist with his arms wrapped around Chris' neck.

  
His anger faded into exhaustion and acceptance, even if that wasn’t the case it there was nothing he could do about it; his body wasn’t complying with his thoughts and he couldn't move away from Peter much less express any form of anger.

  
"Christopher... Oh God, Christopher, please..." Peter moaned deliriously, bouncing on Chris erect length. His moans almost drowned out by the sounds of his untouched erection slapping against their sweaty stomachs.

  
Peter prided himself on his ability to adapt to a situation, and despite the oddity of this one, he like to think he had already adapted to it. It had been a while since he had a sexual partner so this wasn’t so bad if he looked at it from a purely physical and objective point of view. He just wished he wasn’t making such noise; he liked sex, he just wished he didn’t sound like a sex-deprived bitch in heat… And why the hell couldn’t either of them come!

  
Chris certainly was an attractive man and while Peter had never actually thought of the hunter that way, twenty minutes was a lot of time to do so. His body might no longer be his but his mind was still working overtime and all he could do was think and analyze every possible cause of this situation. His analytical thoughts on the situation drifted to how blue Chris eyes were, the sweet burn of Chris beard against his neck and how wonderful his name sounded even uttered pleadingly from Chris' lips.

  
“Peter…” Chris groaned in response, his hands tightening against Peters bruised hips.

  
Chris body was fit, hard abdominal muscles from years of hunting pressed against his stomach, and God, the rough palms from training with many weapons gripping his hips felt good. All in all, Peter would say Chris was a very good looking partner and was just as aggressive yet controlled out of bed as he was in bed.

  
While Peter wasn’t averse to a male partner, pleasure was pleasure after all. He'd always considered himself a switch when it came to male partners but that didn’t mean he agreed to be the bottom.

  
There was no negotiation or discussion, just Chris badging into his apartment and kissing him silly. He had originally planned to humor the Hunter to see his reaction and what would happen if he played along, he hadn’t planned to lose control of his body and follow Chris to his bedroom.

  
Chris on the other hand, on getting into Peters bedroom went straight for the third drawer in peters dresser, grabbing the lube hidden deep in it. Peter wasn’t even going to ask how he knew where it was, weirder things have happened.

  
"Chris... Christopher..." Everything went white for a moment and Peter found himself subconsciously clinging tighter to Chris, his mouth open and his head hung limply in the air, bouncing rhythmically with each thrust. Chris movements were becoming sharper and more precise but still a bit different from before. Peter felt off, and not in the ‘I can’t control my body’ kind of off. Something was going on, apart from the non-stop fucking that is. It was hard to think through the lust-filled haze in his brain so he gave up on it. There was no use complaining and analyzing over something he couldn’t fight when it felt so good.

  
He raised his head from Chris' shoulders and kissed the older man’s Adam's apple, trailing upward to his shaved beard and then to his lips. Their kiss wasn’t chaste or gentle but rough and violent, neither of them were gentle men. Chris bit Peter's lower lip and Peter retaliated by sliding off Chris erection until only Chris head was in. He then slowly slid down, his insides slowly swallowing Chris inch by inch until he had taken all of him. Neither of them could call it retaliation mostly when Chris erection hit Peters prostate dead on. 

  
"Peter..." Chris' voice was broken and coarse, his eyes blown wide with lust and need as he took in the mess that was Peter. He internally basked in the fact that he was buried deep inside Peter, the proud werewolf bounced against his length, chanting Chris' name like he was his lifeline, spilling broken moans and meaningless pleas that did nothing but arouse them even more. He loved the wrecked look on Peters' face, the way his mouth hung open and his eyes were squeezed shut. "God, you feel so good." That was true; while he hadn’t been with anyone since Victoria, he had experimented with guys during his college and bachelor days. They weren’t terrible, but they were nothing close to this.

  
None of his partners has been a manipulative and infuriating but no doubt ridiculously attractive man, whose composure had been so utterly ruined and reduced to an incoherent mess of moans.

Agatha watched the two men lost in a haze of pleasure, most Witches would have a different idea of fun with a powerless werewolf and hunter but not her. All she wanted was a front seat access (Well, she was watching them from the opposite apartment complex with a pair of binoculars, but that didn’t matter.) All she wanted was to watch two proud and powerful men reenact a delicious porn scene.

  
Call her a pervert if you wish, but she considered herself a peaceful, adventurous woman who understood the true value of entertainment. Unlike most witches the only kind of violent she fully supported was two violent men fighting for dominance in bed, a little blood here and there was fine but not overly so. There's nothing sexy about a punctured spleen!

  
It had been over twenty minutes and she knew she should release them, and she meant 'release' in every sense of the word. But it was so much fun and besides she had already given them back some control, but it seemed neither of them noticed or cared if the _'Oh Peter' 'Oh, Christopher'_ moans were anything to go by.

  
She's always believed that the best kind of sex was with an enemy and if Maria could watch these two going at it, she would probably agree. Then again, Maria never saw the appeal in two men having passionate sex. So shortsighted she was!

  
"Chris... Christopher, please..." Peter begged as Chris pulled out almost completely, subconsciously biting his lower lip in frustration. "Cri..." Agatha drooled as Chris slammed back into the peter, the werewolf making a gasping sound that would forever be ingrained in her brain.

  
Something vibrated next to her, snapping her from her haze. Turning to the offending object, she realized it was her phone; the buzz was probably Maria informing her that she would be back soon.

  
"Time to wrap this up I guess." She mumbled reluctantly. She eyed them for a while, her eyes zooming in on Peter’s red and swollen member. She supposed it was due anyway, closing her eyes she recited the release spell half-heartedly not wanting her free show to end soon.

  
"Chris..."

  
She opened her eyes just in time to see Peter come all over Chris' chest and stomach with a cry, his eyes squeezed shut, his nails drawing blood as they dug deeper into Chris back. Chris growled as he released his seed inside Peter. She'd definitely be doing this again soon, besides he doubted either of them would mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witches, Hunters and Werewolves.
> 
> They all deal with the aftermath of the incident differently, some worse than others.

Things had gone back to normal after the 'incident', although normal wasn’t what peter would call it. From what he heard from Derek, Chris had gone to Oregon to help a friend and would be gone for a while. Derek had of course given that bit of information warily not sure of what his uncle was planning, but knowing that there was nothing he could do about it for the time being.

Peter ignored his nephew's fidgeting, more concerned at the fact that Chris 'coincidentally' had to help a friend just a day after what had happened to them. He knew that they both needed some time to really think about what happened that night and he supposes he could do the same and try to forget about what had happened. Then again, if he was, to be honest, he knew he wouldn’t be able to.

It was hard to forget having his body manipulated and used so thoroughly. It was hard to forget completely losing himself to an Argent. And even if he wanted to he couldn’t; not when everything reminded him of the older man, he couldn’t leave his house as he kept bumping into Allison who of course reminded him of her father and how he reduced Peter to a mess of sweat, moans and pleas.

He couldn’t stay at his place because his house smelled of Chris, and no matter how much he washed his sheets he couldn’t help but catch a whiff of them on it, causing flashbacks and impromptu erections. Everything around him reminded him of how powerless yet full he felt with Chris, how different it was with his past partners.

He couldn’t close his eyes without hearing the echo of their moans reverberating in this bedroom, he could still hear himself murmuring Chris name and begging for release, rewarded with Chris groaning out his name sounding just as wrecked as he was.

The bruises, beard burns and the scratch marks had healed, but the memory was deeply ingrained in him and Peter couldn't help but touch himself, pretending the hand stroking his erect length was Chris. He could taste the whisper of Chris name on his lips; he could remember the feeling of overwhelming pleasure coursing through his veins, the feeling of complete satisfaction.

Chris, on the other hand, was glad to have an excuse to leave Beacon Hills, when he got a call for help he accepted it immediately vowing to stay there for at least a month if he had any say in it. Allison could take care of herself; he had thought her well, besides he already had the Sheriff and the rest of the pack looking out for her.

Khan leveled a look at his longtime friend, holding the look before sighing and shaking his head.

"Whatever you’re running from, I don't want to know. The last time you looked this bad was when you thought you had sex with Christine a week before your wedding to Victoria."

Chris' chest ached at the memory of his late wife, it had been over a year and he had accepted her death but thinking of her still ached and reminded him of how lonely he was. Khan, of course, had never been one to be subtle or emotionally considerate to others; he was blunt and direct, always saying things the way he saw it. It was one of the things that got him into a ridiculous amount of trouble, such as this one.

How Khan had somehow attracted the attention of a demon-possessed werewolf was beyond Chris. He had an idea, but he wasn’t going to ask or do anything to confirm his suspicions, Khan probably deserved it. Besides, he finally had something to take his mind off Peter.

Peter, God, Chris couldn’t even sleep in peace without dreaming about the werewolf bouncing against his erection, begging Chris to take him. Most of the dreams were a variation of what had happened at Peters’ apartment a week ago.

Chris certainly was curious as to who did that to them but he wasn’t sure what he would do if he found out who it was. What do you say to a person who manipulated you into the best sex of your life?

Taking a shower was even worse as the heat reminded him of being buried deep inside peter, the werewolf moaning his name. He had come to appreciate the feeling of cold water against his skin and the brief numbness it brought to him. Khan wasn’t a fan of bathing with warm water so there was no point in heating the water.

The demon had been hard to find, and it was particularly clever. It set traps for them with clues to its hiding spot as though it was a game. It turned out the werewolf was a woman and Chris didn’t need to ask to know she was one of Khan's exes.

For a hunter, Khan dated exclusively werewolf; it was almost disconcerting. Since it had never affected his work and even fueled his desire on some days, Chris wasn’t going to ask.

Then again, he was the one dreaming of a werewolf and not any werewolf -Peter. The same bastard that killed his sister, died and resurrected himself using an innocent teenager. Chris was sure none of Khan's exes could be as bad as Peter.

 

“Fine, I didn’t want to ask, but it’s kinda hard not to notice your sulking.”

“I’m not sulking.” Chris replied, clearly annoyed.

They were in Khan’s apartment seated next to each other in the mini bar. Both of them drinking one of Khan’s best scotch that was coincidentally a birthday gift from one of his exes.

“So who is she?”

“There’s no one.” Khan turned to Chris and raised an eyebrow looking utterly unimpressed by his bullshit.

“Uh-huh, and I’m a virgin. I know there’s someone. Look we’ve known each other for almost twenty years, I know when you’re about to lose your shit. Besides, when I called for help, you didn’t even ask what for you just agreed and showed up several hours later. If that isn’t you running from something I don’t know what is. So who is she?”

“There’s no she.” Chris mumbled, before taking a sip from his drink and staring intently at the remaining content.

“He better be damned good looking then.” Chris whipped his head towards Khan, surprised at the easy acceptance.

“Okay, I might be slightly homophobic, but you’re like a brother to me. Besides you’ve been stinking the air with your pining, God do you even know the sounds you make when you fall asleep on the couch? I’ve been scarred for life.”

“He’s a werewolf.” Chris replied reluctantly, his eyes trained on his glass.

“We both know that doesn't bother me in the slightest. Besides werewolves are kinky in bed and have amazing endurance. I’m surprised you haven’t slept with one yet.”

“He is a manipulative, vindictive bastard that killed my sister, got burnt alive and resurrected himself from the dead.”

“Wow, if he was a woman he would be my type.” Chris turned to Khan and glared at him, the half Indian raised his hands in the air in mock submission.

“Something or someone was controlling us and one thing led to another, then we ended up in bed.”

“I take it that is your way of saying you had the best sex of your life.” Chris glared before sighing and nodding his head slowly. “And now you are confused and trapped between adhering to your moral code and going after what you want?”

“I don’t want him.” Khan looked at his friend, wondering if he wanted to spend his precious time playing counselor to a man so deep in denial he could barely see himself.

“You want him, more than you’re willing to admit to. My increased water bill can attest to that. Is the fact that you want more than sex from him bothering you?”

“I don’t want more than sex from him.”

“Ah, so you do want sex from him?”

Chris gritted his teeth in frustration; he had to admit he walked right into that one. The only feelings he had for the werewolf was the appreciation of his body rocking against his, the sound of his voice broken, pleading and begging for release. He loved the way his name spilled from Peters’ lips, the way Peters’ legs wrapped around his waist and the way his head was thrown back, eyes squeezed shut and mouth parted in pleasure. He wanted to see Peter looking wrecked, wanted to be the only one able to break his calm composure.

“Yes, I want sex from him.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard was it? So how good looking is this guy, how good was the sex?” Chris turned to face him, an eyebrow raised at the question.

“I might not be into two men going at it, but I can appreciate great sex.” Chris sighed, before going back to glaring at his drink. “Wow, that good huh?" Khan replied, interpreting Chris body language. He paused before adding. "It’s been almost a month Christopher. Staying here pining, over thinking everything and reliving it over and over again isn’t going to change anything. If you want this bastard, go after him, who knows it might be mutual.”

That had Chris stopping to think about it for a bit. He's never actually thought about it from Peters' perspective. He wasn’t the only one stuck in this situation, it was both of them and Chris knew that the experience was one neither of them would ever forget.

Peter most definitely enjoyed it just as much as he did, and while Chris wasn’t a fan of Peter nor did he ever see himself tolerating the werewolf, he was open to the prospect of a sort of arrangement between them purely for sex.

 

Maria loved her sister she really did. After the death of their parents, she dedicated her entire life to making sure Agatha was happy. Agatha unlike her was an oddity among witches and was passably good at most.

The young witch had the tendency to make mistakes even in the simplest spells and portions. More than often, Maria found herself praying and chanting to the goddess, making portions and sacrifices on her behalf to take the blame for Agatha's actions and fix the problem before it gets worse.

However, this was without doubt, the most stupid thing Agatha had ever done. She had mixed the prayer for 'the new fruit' used for helping the barren conceive, with the possession release spell. This, of course, resulted in an unwanted pregnancy. Even worse, she did it to a man!

Maria had always known about her sister's preference in entertainment, and while she did her best to ignore it, blaming it on the lack of a male figure in their lives. There were times she went too far, case in example, the fact that she had accidentally impregnated a male werewolf.

There were so many things wrong with that picture, however, there was no time for scolding, and she needed to fix this ASAP. She doubted the man knew he was pregnant so it shouldn’t be too difficult to go ahead with her plan without his knowledge. She could offer a gift to the goddess in exchange for the termination of the pregnancy and hopefully, everything would be back to normal.

Maria stood in the preserves, it was dark and the only source of light was the half-moon in the sky. None of the werewolves was around as she had been watching them for the past few weeks, alternating between looking for the right spell and monitoring the wolves schedule.

She knew the wolves would be gone for a couple hours which was more than enough time for her to do the spell, terminate the pregnancy and finally forget about this mess.

Next to her stood Agatha, looking apologetic and slightly afraid. Good thought Maria, at least Agatha seemed to understand the severity of the situation. In front of them, on a makeshift altar made from twigs and branches from nearby trees laid a heavily pregnant deer. The deer wasn’t injured just weak from its life force drained slowly.

Closing their eyes, Maria tried to connect with the goddess

_The woods are dark and a pack of wolves is running around something. From the center of the circle, a tiny wolf howls at the moon, its eyes blood red._

The vision popped into her head and was gone as fast as it came, but Maria had been a witch and a faithful follower of the Goddess to understand the meaning –An Alpha werewolf.

Trying again, she closed her eyes, next to her Agatha was fidgeting, probably also from getting the vision.

_A young boy armored by a barrier of impenetrable lightning cries, his wails loud and piercing, the ground below him vibrated as he cried._

Maria paled, both from the drain of the spell and from the implication of the second vision. What a powerful child! She wondered if the wolf and the boy were the same or if it meant two children. Could the pregnant werewolf be carrying twins?

Given the fact that he was a born wolf, it wouldn’t be impossible for his offspring to be one also, much less an Alpha. What was surprising was the crying child covered in so much power. If well trained the power could fulfill the unimaginable, if he fell into the wrongs hands that would be a disaster and as Agatha’s sister, she felt it was her responsibility to see that the child power was used properly.

She had been watching the pregnant werewolf and the pack he was with, and she could say that none of them trusted him and were somewhat guarded around him. If he couldn’t be trusted with a pack of teenagers and his own nephew how can he be trusted with a child with so much potential? She knew what she had to do.

 

The pack gathered in Stiles house, they had received a message from a coven of witches who apparently had something of utmost importance to talk about. None of them had good experiences with witches so having backup was important. Allison called her father telling him about the meeting and despite Chris reluctance to see Peter, he knew he had to come back to Beacon Hills in case this turn bad and they needed all hands on deck.

Staring at the two beautiful blond women in front of him, Chris had to admit he pictured them differently; he imagined them as old, bent and wrinkly women with pointy hats and a wooden stick, the women in front of his couldn’t be more different.

Agatha as she introduced herself couldn’t be any more than twenty, she had long curly blond hair with brown eyes, and all Chris could see when he looked at her was that she was a young kid – someone’s baby girl.

Maria was older than Agatha by at least a decade, she was also beautiful and had the same blond hair and brown eyes Agatha had, only her hair was shorter and styled into a pixie cut. Neither of the two women screamed danger but Chris knew that the most dangerous people are those who appeared non-threatening.

Maria accepted the cup of tea Stiles had offered her before clearing her throat and sitting upright, her body radiating power. In an instant, everyone was on guard, but Maria ignored it her eyes meeting Chris.

“I would like to request the pack to give me Peter Hale.”


	3. Chapter 3

The room was silent, their eyes widening at the absurdity of the request but mostly confused at why the witches requested a meeting for something like that. Derek on the other hands was more concerned with why despite the request being spoken aloud to all of them, Maria's gaze was trained on Chris, not him as Peters’ nephew or Scott as the Alpha. Something wasn’t adding up.

If she had asked him, he would probably have given her his uncle without asking what they needed him for. Then again, it was impossible to give a grown man to someone, what exactly did they think anyone would do when asked something like that. Was this a joke? Judging from the seriousness on Maria's face, she wasn't joking about her request.

Chris was unnerved by the stare of the older witch, even more so by the glare Derek was aiming his way. He was just as confused about the strange turn of event as the werewolf and pretty much everybody was, Peter probably knew what was going on and Chris would bet the werewolf had done something to offend them, he was sure of it!

"You can have him." Lydia spoke, her voice indifferent as she broke the silence. All attention shifted to her, and she shrugged before crossing her legs and checking her manicure. "Oh please, we all know he deserves whatever they plan to do with him." They had to agree on that; Peter was definitely not above pissing off a coven of witches and the last thing the pack needed was to have a witch problem because of him.

Peter's eyebrow twitched, not at the fact that the pack was considering handing him over to the two witches in front of him. No, that was to be expected after all, he was angry at the fact they thought he belonged to Chris. They asked Chris...  _Chris of all people!_

"And what do you want with me?" Peter asked, speaking for the first time, but not even bothering to look at them, his attention was still on the crossword puzzle in the newspaper in his hands.

Before they could answer, Stiles cut in.

"Yea, what do you want him for? Not that I’m on his side or anything, but you have to admit it’s kinda creepy that you requested a meeting with the pack and the first thing you ask is for us to give you Peter. That’s just suspicious. Besides how do we know this isn’t some grand scheme of his, for all we know he could be manipulating you." At stiles comment, all eyes turned to Peter then to the witches, eying them skeptically.

"Nonsense!" Peter and Maria replied at the same time, and the stares from the pack intensified.

"Why would we work in league with that?" Maria asked, her voice dripping with distaste.

"I could say the same about you. You’re not fooling anyone with the concealed apophyllite stone." Peter replied flatly, raising his head from his paper and meeting their eyes for the first time. The others look at him for clarification. "It's a hypnosis stone."

"So you know what it is." Agatha said, speaking for the first time since the meeting started.

“I’m immune to it, if that’s what you meant.”

“Of course you are.” Stiles mumbled, drawing the attention of Peter and the witches to him.

“Stiles is right, what do you want with Peter.” Scott asked.

“I’m less concerned with what you want with me, and more concerned with the fact you assumed you could hypnotize me.” Peter cut in.

“Should you refuse to come with us willingly, drastic measures would have to be taken.” Maria replied calmly still nursing her cup of tea.

“I see.”

“Besides, it’s just as much in your best interest as it is ours.”

“Enlighten me.” Peter replied. The pack whose eyes had been moving from Peter to the witches started getting antsy.

“Do you remember about a month ago when you and Mr. Argent here were possessed?”

“Wait, Peter was possessed?”

“Dad, you were possessed?”

Derek and Allison asked at the same time, both Peter and Chris looked uncomfortable at their question and by the stares directed at them.

“What did you do?” Chris asked, eying Maria suspiciously.

“It seems there was a little mixup in the release spell, and the results are quite unpleasant. I tried to reverse it but unfortunately, that couldn’t be done.”

“What did you do?” Chris repeated, pointing his gun at her.

"Christopher, put the gun down. Do you think she would show up unprepared with just a kid? She must have anticipated this and made plans." Peter replied with a sigh.

"I'm twenty-five!" Agatha yelled, offended at being called a kid.

"Don’t tell me what to do Hale." Chris grunted out, lowering his gun but not putting it back in its holster.

Maria sighed at the hostility. "I'm afraid he's right Mr. Argent, I'd be a fool not to prepare for worst-case scenarios before entering a den of wolves". The pack eyed her warily, Scott and Derek taking a stance prepared to shift. Next to them, Allison loaded her bow not quite pointing it at them yet, but no doubt prepared to. Lydia raised an eyebrow and turned to Peter who didn’t look in the least bit disturbed. Stiles turned Peter, taking in the werewolf's relaxed posture before turning his attention to the witches.

"What did you mix the release spell with?" Stiles asked, forcing his voice and body to appear calm, and judging by Derek's raised eyebrow he wasn’t successful. Maria turned her gaze to him analyzing him slowly, and Stiles had to fight the urge to flinch at her stare.

Maria's eyes widened at the aura around the young man and her lips curled into a friendly smile.

"A spark!"

"Yea, yea I know what I am, answer the question."

"I don’t suppose you would come with us after this, would you?"

"No thanks."

"You're still not answering the question". Lydia said, eying Maria.

Maria grimaced. "I'd rather not speak about it so openly."

“Wait, if you want Stiles because he is a spark, and you also want Peter does that mean he is also a spark.” Scott asked.

“No you idiot, I’m not a spark.” Peter replied, rolling his eyes.

“But you are magically aware.” Agatha said.

“I am, but that isn't why you're here is it? So why don’t you just tell me what you want me for and maybe I’ll agree.”

“I don’t think you’d want us to say it aloud.” Agatha replied, her voice soft and sympathetic but shy.

Peter eyed her for a moment, analyzing her before sighing, “So what do you propose.”

“No, say it in front of everyone, we deserve to know what is going on.” Stiles said, the others nodded in agreement.

"Ah, but technically it is none of your business, asking for a pack meeting is just a formality after all. The only one who it concerns is Mr. Hale and Mr. Argent, well depending on how they take the news; it might also concern Mr. Derek and Miss Argent." Maria replied.

Peter turn to Maria and then to Agatha before focusing his gaze on the younger witch. His voice hard. "Maria doesn’t strike me as one to make a mistake so I assume this mess is your fault. So tell me, what spell did you mix it up with?" Agatha cowered at the aura around Peter, subconsciously flinching and moving closer to her sister.

"The new fruit prayer." Maria replied with a sigh, dropping her now empty cup and squeezing her sisters’ hands to comfort her.

"Interesting, if I were a woman I would be concerned. As it stands, this is a waste of my time if you excuse me I have more important things to do." Peter said, dropping the newspaper and making a move to stand up.

“You are right that the prayer shouldn’t affect you as you are a man. However, the exact wording she used was _'release the fruit on them'_.” Peter paled, and Maria nodded before continuing.  “Now you see the problem and why I need you to come with me.”

“What does that mean?” Chris demanded, his question directed at Peter.

"Christopher, this doesn't concern you."

"Don't lie to me Hale."

"Can someone explain what is going on?" Allison yelled but was ignored.

"Mr. Argent, despite the severity of the situation, you can walk away from it. The only one who is unable to do so is Mr. Hale." Maria replied looking at Chris sympathetically. The rest of the pack took in Peters' pale face and their curiosity increased.

"Peter, what’s going on?" Derek asked, slightly afraid at the look peters' face knowing that anything that could cause such a strong reaction from his uncle wouldn’t bode well for anyone. "If it's going to affect me then I deserve to know!"

"Don’t worry dear nephew, nothing would happen to you if that’s what you're worried about."

"You should tell him, he's family, he deserves to know!" Agatha replied, her voice increasing with anger, all eyes turned to her but she ignored them in favor of glaring at Peter. "You can’t withhold something like that from him."

"Considering the fact that this is your fault, I doubt it’s in your place to tell me what I can and cannot do." Turning to Derek, Peter continued, "There will be nothing to withhold as I’ll be getting rid of it." Maria and Agatha looked alarmed at his words making the rest of the pack curious and even more on edge.

“You can’t do that!” Both witches yelled!

“I can and I will.”

“We tried to get rid of it too, but it wouldn’t take.” Maria replied through gritted teeth, unhappy at revealing her failure.

“Perhaps you’re getting sloppy then.”

“No we’re not. It refused to take, and when we kept trying the pregnant deer and her baby withered.” Everyone’s eyes widened at the imagery.

“If you cannot deal with something so simple I’ll just have to get rid of it myself then.” Peter replied his voice determined.

“Will someone please explain what is going on here?” Scott roared using his alpha voice.  
“Mr. Hale is pregnant.” Agatha replied, her body trembling with fear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Allison centric because with the horrifying possibility of them becoming family, I had to write this.

Derek loved his uncle. That love might have diminished to a speck, but it was still there. Mainly because he was the only family he had left, and no matter how bad Peter was, family always stick together.

Which was why he was the one who convinced Scott to let Peter join the pack, because no matter how much damnation Peter deserved, he was still useful and had more knowledge and experience than the rest of them, and having him become an omega would be a waste of resources.

When the witches requested a meeting, everyone thought of the worst-case scenario. After all, most of the witches they had encountered hadn’t so much as said hello, before making their lives hell. This one seemed to be smart, and it was safer to have everyone available just in case a repeat of their last battle with a coven of witches happened again.

Derek had since learnt that nothing ever went his way, nevertheless, it was still a surprise when one of the witches –Maria asked for Peter. It took a lot to stop from rolling his eyes and snickering. Of course, Peter would be the one to piss off some witches. Sitting next to Derek, Allison’s eyebrows were twitching nonstop.

Peter winced at Agatha’s lack of tact, was nothing sacred? The pack looked quizzically at Agatha, waiting for her to explain what was really going on as there was no way they had heard that right.

“Say what now?” Stiles asked.

“Mr. Hale is pregnant.” Agatha stuttered, before cowering at the glare she received from Peter. Derek’s eyes widened, willing the comment to be a joke because he did not need this right now. Sure, Peter could apparently rise up from the dead, but he really didn’t think getting pregnant was possible. His uncle really liked outdoing himself didn’t he?

Chris on the other hand, blanked out with his eyes fixed on Peter’s mid-section. What had he done to deserve this? And why did Peter always have to get himself involved with things that shouldn’t even be possible? Peter resurrecting himself from the dead was hard to believe, but it was apparently possible, and now he was pregnant. Was there anything he couldn’t do?

“This is a joke right?” Derek asked, to no one in particular.

“I’m afraid it isn’t, which is why I need Mr. Hale to come with us.” Maria replied, looking at Derek sympathetically.

“I am not going anywhere with you, if you cannot get rid of something so easy why should you be trusted with anything else?”

“Peter…?” Derek called, disbelief and panic sneaking into his voice. He did not need this right now, and he was still hoping it was all just a sick twisted joke. Alas, nothing ever went the way he wanted it to.

“Holy shit, Peter is pregnant! There are so many things wrong with that sentence.” Stiles quipped, being the only one not bothered or mentally traumatized at the revelation.

Derek continued staring at his _pregnant uncle_. Still trying to drown in denial that his _Uncle_ , of all people was pregnant. Shouldn’t there be some kind of law against that?

“Wait, who’s the father?” Scott asked, his eyes zooming at Peters’ stomach, making the older werewolf raise an eyebrow.

“There is no need for that as I would be getting rid of it.”

“What! You’re going to kill an unborn child?”

“I imagine it’s no different from killing anyone else, just less painful.” Scott’s face turned green at Peters words.

“Like I said Mr. Hale, it is impossible to kill the child. The only option is to carry it to term and give it to us as we can take better care of them.” Maria said standing up and meeting Peter’s eyes.

“Wait, you want him to give you his child?” Stiles asked.

“Them…?” Derek sputtered. “There is more than one?”

“I’m afraid Mr. Hale is carrying twins.”

“Oh God, Peter who is the father, I’m going to kill him.” Derek declared. Not only did some bastard knock up his uncle, but also had to guts to give him twins.

“Derek, this doesn’t concern him in the least, besides I’ve already made up my mind.”

“You said it would affect Peter and Mr. Argent right? So if Peter is the one carrying the child does that mean Mr. Argent is the other father?” Stiles asked.

Everyone’s gaze turned to Chris, who was still stuck at Peter being pregnant, connecting the dots and figuring out that he spawned a child with Peter, even if he could ignore the impossibility of it given their genders, still with _Peter_ Really? Fuck his life!

Allison who was still processing Stiles comment, mostly at the part that not only was Peter pregnant but with twins and even worse her father was responsible! She could ignore him being involved with a man, but she drew the line at it being Peter, the undead psychopath extraordinaire. Seriously, how was this her life!

“It seems I must repeat myself, there will be no child. I will be getting rid of it.” Agatha opened her mouth to say something but Peter continued. “And if by some chance I am unable to do so, then I would take care of it myself.”

“It’s my child too Hale.” Chris spoke for the first time since the revelation.

“Not anymore.”

“What is that supposed to mean.” Allison defended, her mouth going ahead of her brain. She really didn’t want anything to do with Peter or the kids but her damned mouth had always been sharp around Peter.

Matching up to him, unsure of what to do when she actually reached him, she was blocked by Derek who stepped in front of his uncle and spread his arms to protect him from her, looking as confused and reluctant as she was. Behind him, Peter raised an eyebrow but otherwise said nothing.

“Your nephew and teenagers barely trust you; you are not fit to raise a child.” Maria said, glaring at Peter.

“Oh? And I suppose you are? Should I remind you that I’m in this problem thanks to your sister who couldn’t even get a release spell right? I don’t care who trusts me and who doesn’t. Should the pests refuse to die, I’ll raise them myself.”

“Them?” Chris asked, turning to Maria who sighed and nodded. “Christ…” he groaned.

“Christopher, no need to worry about something so pointless. It’s of no concern to you.”

“Like hell it isn’t, you’re carrying my siblings.” Allison yelled, her face sour at the implication. Dammit, why couldn’t her mouth and brain be on the same page, and why couldn’t Peter just shut up instead of making her lose control over her tongue.

“Wait, so is Peter like your step-dad or something.” Scott asked. Allison and Peter turned to glare at him and he grinned sheepishly before taking a step backwards in caution.

“No you idiot, I’m not her step-dad or in any way related to her.”

“But you are carrying her brother or sister.”

“And?”

The weight of him having a nephew or niece or who knows what slowly sank in, and Derek wasn’t ready for it. The mental image of his uncle laughing maniacally with a swollen belly was beyond horrifying and it wasn’t helping. Couldn’t they call timeout and talk about this some other time? preferably, after he’s had the chance to get rid of that damned image and maybe get a drink or two.

“Maybe we should give Peter some space and talk about this some other time.”

“For God sake Derek, I’m not fragile!” Derek didn’t want to tell his uncle that the request wasn’t for his sake.

“But you’re pregnant with twins.”

“Scott, one more word and I’ll hang you by your intestines.”

“Wow, mood swings.” Stiles joked; flinching at the glares aimed his way by Peter, Derek and Chris.”

“Peter, are you really going to get rid of them?” Derek asked, not sure what answer he would prefer to hear. On one hand, he would get a family again; on the other, it was probably for the best to get rid of them.

“Derek, their presence alone breaks one of the most important rules in magic, there will be consequences. Also do you really want to deal with crying babies and diapers, do you remember what Theo was like?”

Derek’s thoughts drifted to a memory of his late cousin. God, the kid was so annoying, always crying, demanding attention and his nose was always, _always_ running. He felt a pang of loss in his chest at the memory; the loss of having a real family. Maybe, just maybe this pregnancy wouldn’t be so bad.

“That wouldn’t be so bad, I mean neither of us ever planned on continuing the family, but it wouldn’t be so bad to rebuild the pack.”

“Hold on a minute, they are also my children.” Chris interrupted.

“Christopher, do you really want to raise kids with me?” Chris grimaced at the question, as did Allison and the rest of the pack. “Exactly my point, now if you excuse me, I have ancient rituals to look into.”

“You still want to kill them?”

“Yes Scott, I still want to get rid of them.”

“That’s so heartless, even for you.”

“I’m glad I can keep you on your toes then.”

“It seems there is no point in continuing this meeting. Mr. Hale we’ll be in touch should you change your mind.” Maria said with a sigh, next to her Agatha stood up from her chair, and both of them walked to the door.

“He is not handing over our kids to you.” Chris declared firmly.

“We’ll see about that, Mr. Argent.” Maris said as she left the Stilinski residence.

With the witches gone, all attention moved to Peter and Chris. Allison was torn between agreeing with Peter to get rid of the kids and agreeing with her father to raise the kids. Having a brother or sister would be nice; being an only child sucked but then again it was better than being remotely related to Peter.

“Okay, not to side with Peter but are we seriously considering letting Peter raise kids, we’re just going to end up with mini Peters.”

“First of all Stiles, no one is letting me do anything they are my brats and I will do with them as I please. Secondly, if they refuse to die, then I will be on the next flight out of here, preferably somewhere as far away from Beacon Hills as possible.”

“I’ll be going with him if he chooses to raise them.”

“Thank you nephew.”

“Peter, you can’t leave with my children; I deserve to get to know them.” Chris replied calmly.

“Fine, I’ll send you a Christmas card every year.” Allison frowned at it. Fighting the urge to lash out at Peter… Which she unsurprisingly lost.

“No, they are my siblings; I want to take care of them too. You’re not going anywhere.”

“Then I guess you’ll just have to stop me.”

Allison raised her bow, tempted to shoot peter for his general assholeness, but was blocked by Derek and Chris, Peter on the other hand just smiled, frustrating her further.

“I’m not letting you disappear with my brother.”

“Already hoping it’s a boy?”

“Peter, stop antagonizing her, Allison he’s taunting you.” Chris replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “And she’s right; I’m not letting you go anywhere. They are also my kids and I will take care of them.”

  
Lydia who has been silent finally spoke “Am I the only one concerned at the fact that the witches want his children. There must be something about the kids, to make them request something like that.”

“Maybe one of Peters’ kids is a witch.” Scott says, and the weight of his statement made everyone wince.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter regretted attending the meeting; he had a lot to deal with thanks to the pregnancy. The others were doing nothing other than frustrate him and get in his way. Did they think this was easy for him? He might not care what their opinion of him was, but he drew the line at them thinking they had some sort of hold over him.

He was still dealing with the fact that he was pregnant, he might have seemed calm on the outside but on the inside, he was a mess. Not only was he pregnant but also with twins -twins that refused to die apparently.

It was a lot to take in, Peter was still not at full power yet thanks to his resurrection and some part of him wished he remained dead. If he had, he wouldn’t have to deal with this. He wasn’t ready to be a father, much less this way.

No matter how much he wanted a repeat of the events that happened with Chris, he certainly didn’t want to carry their child. _Their child_ , oh god he was carrying an Argent. He was carrying something with the blood of the people who murdered his family.

Some part of him knew the witches were right and he wouldn’t be able to get rid of the twins, he had been listening to their heartbeat and he hadn’t detect any lie in their words, but a part of him clung to the denial that maybe they were wrong and he could fix this.

He was neither an optimist nor a pessimist; he was a realist and he knew that the kids held the key to the rise of the Hale pack. There was a high possibility that at least one of the kids would be a werewolf and even if they weren’t, they would still be enough to rebuild the pack.

As Scott had said, one of the kids might be a witch. The witches wouldn’t have been interested otherwise and could have just left Beacon Hills without saying anything, yet they choose to call for a meeting asking for the children.

He was curious as to what children from both the Hale and the Argent family would be like given their history. It was a good thing Gerald wasn’t around, and Peter hoped the bastard was dead.

With the revelation of his pregnancy, came many changes; not only was the pack constantly watching him, his nephew somehow became obnoxiously protective. Peter wasn’t sure he could listen to Derek ask how he felt, if the pillows were fluffy enough if the sheets were done the way he liked them and if he was eating regularly.

Peter appreciated the concern, he really did. He knew Derek was just following his instincts, the birth of cubs in a pack was a major event and wolves tended to be very overprotective, but this was ridiculous, he wanted his sour nephew back.

Even worse, the pack had become prone to following him everywhere, showing up at his apartment and if he weren’t too mentally exhausted, he would deal with Derek for telling them where he lived. Then again, Chris already knew where he lived, so maybe it was his fault the pack kept showing up uninvited.

Peter doubted he would ever get used to Allison trying her best to be nice, if the situation was not dire and he didn’t have so much research to do, he would taunt her to see how far he could push her before she snapped. Alas, he was a pregnant werewolf carrying an Argent in him.

Laying on his couch his head on a particularly creative mini altar made of pillows, he tried to ignore the stares aimed at him, focusing on the old book he was reading instead. Finally, he gave up and dropped the book, sitting up to face his audience.

Scott looked like he was trapped between concern and anger; the young alpha was still uncomfortable with Peters’ decision to get rid of the twins. Next to him sat Stiles, the spark had been more than annoying in the past week, making pregnancy jokes that weren’t in the least bit amusing.

On the other couch next to them was Derek, Allison and Chris, it seemed Derek and Allison had formed some sort of understanding. Peter wasn’t even going to ask what that meant.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked the pack, his face showing his displeasure at the intrusion. Every single one of them apart from Lydia had shown up because Deaton had told them about the significance of a cub in the pack. Peter drew the line at Scott and Stiles trying to subtly feel his stomach for a bump.

“So have you gotten any morning sickness, I heard pregnant women have to deal with it.”

“For the last time Stiles, I’m not secretly a woman, so the term ‘pregnant women’ doesn’t apply. And no, it’s just been six weeks; I doubt it happens so early.”

“Still planning on killing them?”

“Yes Scott, I’m still planning on killing them, although you should be happy that it is more complicated than I thought.” Scott relaxed, Peter’s eye gleamed and he continued. “Then again, I love a good challenge.” Scott paled.

“Any back pains?”

“No Stiles, it’s still too early for that.”

“How come you don’t have any books on pregnancy here?”

“Because I’m still in denial and would rather not get attached to them, given the possibility that they will be gone soon.”

“Eating healthy?”

“Stiles, one more sentence and when I get rid of them I will pour their blood all over your room.” Stiles and Scott turned green; Allison looked uncomfortable while Derek and Chris looked pained. “Any other questions before I go back to my reading?” Stiles opened his mouth to say something but Peter’s raised eyebrow shut him up. “Good.” Peter reached for his book and began flipping the pages when someone knocked on the door. Chris got up to open it, and Peter was starting to wonder whose apartment it really was.

On the other side of the door stood Isaac Lahey, next to him was a travelling bag no doubt containing his clothes and things. Peter frowned, about to say something when Chris beat him to it.

“He’s been staying with Allison and I and we needed someone to watch over you, he drew the short straw.”

“Excuse me?”

“Derek has already organized your spare room for him.” Chris replied

Peter turned to his nephew, and Derek looked apologetic.

“Deaton said, as an expecting… Parent, you need someone near you, someone to take care of when your maternal instincts stir.”

“Alan said what now? Isaac get me my phone!”

Isaac dropped his luggage, immediately heading for Peter’s phone on the television stand, handing it to Peter. Peter looked at him, wanting to protest at the boy waltzing into his house, but he had to admit the boy had a pitiful aura around him and someone had to get him a backbone, besides he needed a house sitter. “Fine, but no loud noises and keep your ‘needs’ to your bedroom.”

“Um…okay?” Isaac replied, scratching his head in confusion. The rest of the pack looked just as confused.

“Um, am I the only one that thinks that went too well” Stiles asked, the others nodded in agreement. They had expected Peter to complain, make lots of threats and at least tried to carry through with them, instead of accepting it so easily.

“I plan on leaving for a while to see a friend; I’ll need someone to watch over my place, he’ll do.” Peter replied

“Wait, you’re going where?”

Peter ignored Stiles question in favor of sending Deaton a text, his lip thinned at Deaton’s quick reply. The damned bastard was enjoying his misfortune wasn’t he?

“What do you mean you’re leaving for a while, how could you still want to get rid of the twins?” Allison accused.

Peter dropped his phone, his calm finally snapping and his face twisted into that of hot rage. “Yes, I will get rid of them, because I do not want it. It seems you have forgotten your place Argent, so I’ll remind you; I owe you nothing nor do I want anything to do with you and your family. Should you annoy me again, I will rip out your insides, smear it all over your mother and sisters grave. Do I make myself clear?” Peter roared, everyone going silent instantly.

He sat down back and took his book but not before turning to a cowering Isaac, sighing at the trembling teenager. “Isaac, your room is the second door on the left. Drop your bags we’re going for lunch, I want Sushi.”

Isaac nodded, quickly picking up his luggage and heading for his room. The rest of the pack remained silent not wanting to provoke Peter further, nor sure of what to make of the sudden mood change.

“Peter…” Chris started, his voice low and gentle.

“No.” Peter cut him off.

Scott looked like he wanted to say something but Stiles jabbed him with his elbow and Scott remained silent. The silence remained until Isaac came back from his room.

“Let’s go.” Peter ordered, getting up from his place on the chair and walking towards the door, Isaac a few steps behind him.

 

The Japanese restaurant was the only place in Beacon Hills that with half-decent sushi, the restaurant had spent more on the decor than on their menu but never the less they sold the best Asian food in Beacon Hills. The atmosphere was quiet and serene; just what Peter needed and he could feel the tension in his body slowly fade away.

"Um, I'm good at massages." Isaac stuttered breaking, the awkward silence hanging between them, somehow managing to sweat despite the somewhat chilly weather. Peter studied him for a while before nodding.

"So what did my nephew tell you about me?"

"Nothing much just a few rules to follow so you don’t kill me. The list wasn’t that long." Peter listened to the young werewolf's heart and chuckled when he realized he was saying the truth.

"He gave you a list?"

"Yea... It's nothing bad though." Isaac quickly added, cautious of Peter. Peter sighed.

"I'm not going to kill you pup; besides, I know you have a backbone in there. I will not attack you just for speaking your mind."

"Sure..." Isaac replied, eying Peter suspiciously.

"Tell me about the list."

"Normal stuff like; no loud noises, don’t eat your food without telling you, do the dishes, do the laundry properly." Isaac listed, watching Peter. "The last one was kind of weird, he was very specific about how you do your laundry, are you like one of those people with a weird cleaning obsession... Shit, sorry I didn’t mean it like that, not like there’s anything wrong with it if you..."

Peter laughed, interrupting Isaac’s rambling. "I'm not offended, besides you don’t have to do anything for me, just clean up after yourself and keep the noise down".

“So no Power point lectures on how to do your sheets?” Isaac asked.

“My nephew said that?” Peter asked with a laugh, and Isaac slowly relaxed at the lack of hostility from Peter.

“Yea, he also said not to cook as you'd probably be offended by it not being good enough for your royal taste buds. Mr. Argent agreed with him on the cooking thing.”

“Christopher did? They are somewhat right on that, I prefer making my own meals. It might be nice to make for one more.”

“Okay, so is now a good time to ask how you got pregnant?” Isaac asked curiously.

“I was wondering when you were going to ask that. Well, it seems an incompetent witch couldn’t get a simple release spell right, and messed it up.”

“Release spell for… nope, I don’t think I want to know.” Peter chuckled, it seemed the boy had an attitude in there somewhere and it was starting to show, for some reason it made him relax.

“Are you sure you don’t want to know, it’s a very interesting story and I happen to be a good storyteller.”

“Yea… No way, I know how the whole baby making process works, and I don’t think I want to know what kind of ‘release’ the witch needed to give you.”

“We’ll get along well Isaac.” Peter commented with a pleased smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, five consecutive updates!! might not post the next chapter till Monday. I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow tho.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story finally begins...

Peter ignored everyone except Isaac since his blow out. The pack had been forced to let him be after Derek had gone all Psychopathic Peter on them; demanding that they give Peter some space. After a particularly detailed threat with disembowelment, everyone got the point.

His bond with Isaac was growing stronger and Peter was proud that they had a lot in common - mainly arguing about actors, musicians, movies and books. Bantering became a daily ritual, and it helped Peter relax.

“As a pregnant wolf, your maternal instincts will begin to stir and you’ll seek the comfort of a companion. It doesn’t have to be sexual or romantic; a platonic relationship could also ground you so you are not overwhelmed.”

Peter put on his best resting bitch face and glared at Deaton, who had showed up in his apartment to ‘check-up’ on him. The bastard was of course enjoying this if the mild trembling in his shoulders was anything to go by.

“There will be no maternal instincts.” Peter declared.

“Ah, still determined to get rid of them?” Deaton asked, the humor in his voice gone.

“Yes, you know as well as I do that something has to be exchanged for their lives. Shouldn’t you be the one going on about balance?”

“I do, but they offered a pregnant deer and her unborn child. Perhaps the balance has already been done.”

Peter paused, he hadn’t considered that. The witches exchanged two lives for his unborn cubs while trying to get rid of them, no wonder it wouldn’t take. The exchange had already been done.

“Shit!”

“I am genuinely sorry about your predicament; however, given the new information I recently got, perhaps this is for the best.” Deaton said, waiting for Peter to take the bait.

“New Information?” Ah, there it is, Deaton thought.

“I was curious as to why Maria could not get rid of a child, given the fact that it was caused by an accident. So I asked them a few questions, and they were nice enough to give me some answers.”

“Nice enough? Don’t bullshit me Alan; I know you made passive aggressive threats to make them comply.”

“I suppose you are right.” He paused before continuing. “They went about it wrong from the start; in their haste to get rid of the child, they chose a day when the moon coincided with that on the day of the spell release. The half-moon signifies challenges, decision and action. Even worse, the altar they made was in the Hale territory which signifies family, the pregnant deer and her unborn child signified two lives. I suppose you can connect the dots and see why it was doomed to fail from the beginning.”

“Those idiots!”

“Yes, it was quite foolish of them.”

“Oh God, now I have no choice but to carry to term.” Peter groaned, his face showing a myriad of expressions from anger, hurt, frustration and finally resignation.”

“Peter, we might not have a close relationship but your sister and I did, and I owe it to her to make sure the Hale pack doesn’t die out. So I’ll tell you something, I hope you think about and hopefully, it would change your mindset.” Peter schooled his facial expression and turned to Deaton, alert and curious.

“I was curious as to why the witches wanted the children, when they could easily have fled and no one would know. Given things, there was also the possibility that the unborn children might be wolves, and we both know that wouldn’t be in their best interest.” Peter nodded, having also thought the same initially but ignored it as he had a lot to deal with.

“During the ritual, while praying to the goddess they had two visions, each about your unborn cubs.” Peter’s breath hitched in curiosity. “The first was a young wolf, being surrounded by a pack of wolves, from their description it sounded like the first run of a new cub.”

Peter nodded in agreement; the first time a cub ran with the pack was a big event. Every member of the pack had to be present to run with the cub and give their blessings; it strengthened the bonds within the pack for both the cub and the adults. It had been a while since he took part in the first run and the thought of having the chance at something so important, made his chest flutter.

“Continue.” Peter said, his voice thick with emotion. Deaton’s eyes gleamed in understanding but he said nothing.

“At the center of the circle, the wolf howled at the moon and its eyes glowed red.”

“What?” Peter asked, hoping he hadn’t misheard Deaton’s words.

“One of the children you’re carrying is an alpha Peter.” Peter was shocked but excited, he hoped one of the child would be a wolf, but to get an alpha was beyond his expectation. The Hale pack could finally be rebuilt with nothing to stand in the way.

“I ask that you be careful, this would be the first born alpha in Beacon hills since the fire and I’m sure you know the risks and dangers that could happen if word gets out.” Peter nodded; he was going to protect his cubs. His protective side surged, he knew just how bad this could turn out.

“What was the other vision?” Peter asked, his voice low and hopeful. He hoped nothing would happen to his cubs, even if the other cub ended up being human he would still take care of it, a pack needed humans after all. He knew he wasn’t a good person and probably deserved nothing good but he hoped his cubs were fine.

“The other child was crying.” Peter felt his heart sink. “I’m sure it’s not what you think Peter, The other child –a boy was crying in the preserve, according to the witches he was cloaked in lightning and the ground trembled underneath him.” Peter looked at him waiting for an explanation. “I think the boy is either a spark or a type of mage. That would explain why the witches wanted him.” Peter’s anger flared, the witches wanted him to give up his kids when they knew one was an alpha and the other was a mage, how dare they! He would burn them alive the next time he saw them.

“A… A mage?” Peter asked. It was too good to be true and there had to be an angle in there somewhere. He didn’t deserve an alpha and a mage.

“Yes, I think he might be a spark but I’m uncertain. I’ll look into it, but from what they said he was quite powerful.”

”Thank you” Peter replied, his voice low but thick with emotions.

“I did nothing. I’m doing this for your sister.” Peter nodded still too consumed with emotions and thoughts to speak. “I know this is a lot to take in, but I think you should know that a pregnant werewolf, liable to produce a born wolf will bring different packs to Beacon Hills.” The fog in Peters head cleared up immediately at the threat.

“No one will touch my cubs.” Peter roared and Deaton nodded, not in the least bit nervous.

“True, but not only is there a chance at a born wolf, but one made from the union of a wolf and hunter.”

“Oh God, they’ll try to play politics won’t they? Scott knows nothing about pack politics.”

“Yes, which is why you need to tell the pack about it. I’m not saying you have to reveal the identities of the cubs but you need everyone to be on guard in case a new pack tries to pick you apart.” Peter nodded, he knew how dicey things could get, as Talia’s enforcer he had to eat and breathe pack politics and he knew most of the maneuvers and loopholes that could easily be manipulated.

“No one will touch my cubs, I’ll talk to Scott.” Deaton nodded.

“Now if you excuse me I have a cat to neuter.”

“Thank you Alan.” Peter whispered, the vet said nothing but Peter had known him long enough to read the slight falter in his heart.

Peter hadn’t signed up for this, but they was no need to complain; not when he could finally rebuild the Hale pack, not when there would no doubt be ‘visits’ from other packs to congratulate them. The Pack might be full of naïve teenagers but as he couldn’t put his plans into motion until the birth of the twin, he would make sure Scott and his ragtag group knew what would happen soon.

The door opened and Isaac came in, dressed in his lacrosse gear and covered in dirt and sweat. Peter raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to explain himself

“Are you okay?” Isaac asked, his voice laced with confusion.

“Shouldn’t you be in school?”

“I was but for some reason, I thought you and the kids were in danger. I don’t even know why I thought that.”

“I’m fine Isaac.”

“Okay, um, I’m gonna head back to school.” Isaac said before leaving the apartment.

Peter thought about Isaac’s statement, wondering if and why Isaac had a connection to him. Although he doubted the connection was with him, it was probably with the kids. However if Isaac really had a connection with the kids, then he would be a useful piece in the future, and Peter would keep him close.

 

The pack gathered at the Stilinski residence, because Peter wanted none of them in his den, he refused to go to the Argents. His options were either the Stilinski’s or the McCall’s.

In the living room also sat the Sheriff and Melissa. Peter sat away from the rest of the pack, with Derek and Isaac sitting on each side.

“So you called us for a meeting.” The sheriff asked, he was still dressed in his uniform but Peter had asked for a meeting saying it was important, important enough for the sheriff to attend.

“Are you still going to get rid of the kids?” Scott asked, and Peter’s eyebrows ticked.

“If I wasn’t so comfortable in this chair I would tie you to my car and drag you around Beacon Hills.” Scott winced at the steady beat of Peter’s heart.

“Scott, it’s his decision to make you can’t force your opinion on others.” The sheriff reprimanded.

“Sorry.” Scott mumbled.

“Are we under attack?” Stiles asked.

“Not yet and not the kind you would expect.” Peter replied.

“Shit, what is it this time, Vampires, zombies, wait is it…” Stiles rambled but was cut off by a look from his father.

“Let the man explain Stiles.”

“Before I explain that, I’ll start from the beginning.” Peter paused before continuing. “I talked to Alan, and he explained why the witches couldn’t get rid of the kids. They made another mistake.” In one couch, Chris groaned. “The witches monitored each person in the pack to learn their schedules and after they had sufficient information they chose a time no one would be near the preserves for the ritual. In magic, whenever a life is created, one has to be taken to maintain the balance, and with two lives created, two lives had to be taken.”

“Oh God, who did they kill?” Scott asked.

“There was no need to kill anyone as the ritual was done in the Hale preserves, under the half-moon with a fully pregnant deer as a sacrifice. The Hale preserves signify Family or Pack, the half-moon signifies challenges, decision and action, and the pregnant dear and her child signified two lives. They had unknowingly exchanged the lives of the deer for that of the cubs and with the half moon and in the presence of what implied family. It cannot be undone.”

“Are they stupid or something?” Derek asked. For women who gave off an aura of intelligence and calm, they were awfully stupid.

“My sentiments exactly. However, this means that matter what happens, the cubs won’t die as the price has already been paid.”

“Wow, talk about forced parenthood.” Stiles quipped, next to him, his father looked pained and Melissa looked sympathetic.

“How does this relate to the threat?” Lydia asked.

“Despite Scott’s status as a true Alpha he has no allies and most packs would be unwilling to ally with a pack they deem weak. However, with the cubs on the way, they would offer ‘assistance’ and ‘protection’ to the pack. What makes matters more worse is the fact that the cubs are from a union between a werewolf and a hunter. The kids are now bait for both hunters and werewolves alike.”

“No one will touch them.” Derek growled, on Peters other side Isaac nodded, his eyes glowing yellow.

“True but pack politics allow new packs in the area to offer gifts and strengthen their bond.”

“What does that mean?” Melissa asked, she could already feel her skin crawling. Chris replied.

“It means many pretentious werewolves, and hunters will come to Beacon Hills soon to keep tabs on everyone, and if they feel the children would be a threat, they won’t hesitate to kill it. Peter is right, with him being pregnant and Scott having no allies; many packs would ‘offer’ a partnership in other to form a bond with the children, mostly if they turn out to be werewolves.”

“Okay so we’ll be open season to werewolves and Hunters?” The sheriff asked.

“Yes.” Peter replied.

“Just great.”

“Scott, you also have to learn pack politics and how to maneuver them. Technically, pack politics say that if a pack is too weak to take care of a young cub then a stronger pack can take care of it for them. Essentially, it means that if they perceive you as weak, they will take the cubs and while I’m not worried about that as I have made my plans, it means they can and will claim everyone too.”

“What bullshit.” Allison yelled.

“Ah, but if they were to say that to me, I would counter it with: The Pack is newly formed, yet has a true alpha, a spark, banshee and two hunters. The pack is also allied with the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s department and the hospital, for defense and taking care of its members.”

“Wow, you’re good at this.” Stiles said impressed.

“Of course I am and you would have to be too.” Stiles nodded. “So do you Lydia. They can claim you easily by saying the fact they you are not well trained makes you a liability and a threat to everyone should you get overwhelmed and snap.”

“What? Who made those rules?”

“How do you counter that?” The sheriff asked.

“You are a young Banshee who had aided in several investigations, not only proving your worth but strengthening the packs relationship with the local police force.”

“Shit, you’re really good at this, why don’t you just handle it then?” Scott asked.

“Because the first thing they would do is separate us. Divide and conquer.” Chris answered grimly and Peter nodded.

“We’re screwed aren’t we?” Stiles asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on Monday :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter on Isaac. Because living with Peter had to have happened somehow.

Living with the Argents wasn’t the most pleasant experience, but it wasn’t bad either. All Isaac had to do was ignore Mr. Argents glare whenever he got too close to Allison, which was ridiculous as Scotts scent was all over her, and he couldn’t do anything even if he wanted to. She was clearly already claimed.

Of course, he didn’t tell that to Mr. Argent because the older man seemed like the ‘shoot the messenger’ type and with the amount of guns and wolfsbane in the house, it was too much of a risk. When Mr. Argent suddenly disappeared for almost a month, Isaac was curious but Allison had said that was normal for him so he forgot about his concerns. Mostly since whatever it was hadn’t stopped the older man from asking the Sheriff and Derek to keep an eye on them incase Isaac got too close (he assumed the last part was true as he wouldn’t put it past him)

When the Witches requested a meeting, Isaac was running some errands for Mr. Argent so he couldn’t attend and from what he heard, it was a good thing he didn’t. He would have love to see the look on Mr. Argents face when he found out that Peter was pregnant with his kid.

Peter wanting to kill the child wasn’t a surprise to him as it was to Scott, and considering all Isaac had heard about the older werewolf, he expected that. He was still stuck at the fact that Mr. Argent and Peter 'hooked up', a thought that horrified him.

When Derek had pretty much cornered and begged him to live with his uncle, Isaac wanted to laugh, mostly at the fact that Derek could show emotion other than annoyed, and murderous. Before he could refuse, Mr. Argent butted in and made passive threats about keeping him away from Allison at all costs and Isaac would have laughed at the fact that Mr. Argent was concerned about Allison being around him when he was the one that knocked up a werewolf and not just any werewolf -Peter.

"No."

"He's not that bad." Derek countered.

"So why don’t you live with him." Isaac shot back, internally gloating at pained look on Derek’s face.

"It’s different." Derek answered. He paused before adding. "He won’t do anything to you as long as you're quiet."

“Why do I have to live with a guy who could kill me in my sleep?" Isaac asked with a whine, he knew a losing battle when he saw one and clearly, he would be losing this one.

"He won’t kill you; He just needs someone around to take care of."

"Get him a cat."

"He hates cats."

"Get him a puppy then." Derek stared at Isaac.

"I'm the puppy aren’t I?"

"Yes you are kid." Mr. Argent replied, patting him on the back.

That was how he ended up living with a man who killed his niece to become an alpha and used Lydia to rise up from the dead. Isaac couldn’t tell if Peter was misogynistic or just crazy.

 

Living with peter was definitely not what he expected; He expected deceptively calm death threats not this.

“Isaac, set the table, dinner is almost ready.”

Isaac nodded. He's been living with Peter for a few days, almost a week and he still wasn’t sure what to make of Peter being nice to him. Peter had yet to threaten him, and there were nights he resolved to stay up all night awake just in case Peter tried to get him in his sleep, only to hear "Sleep pup, I'm not coming after you." all the way from Peters room.

Peter had been nice to him, even when he let out a bit of sarcasm and snark. It was refreshing in a way, he didn’t know what Peter was up to, but the older werewolf seemed to know how to get him to lower his guard.

"You don’t have to cook for me you know." Isaac said, eyeing the roasted duck Peter placed on the dining table.

"Shush pup, someone needs to put some meat on your bones.” Isaac nodded, still eyeing the duck. He had eaten this once, when he was ten. It was a long time ago but he still dreamt of it as it brought a sort of calmness over him. He blamed the food channel for that short commercial on duck recipes. It seemed Peter had noticed his longing looks.

He thought the duck incident would be the last of it, but Peters 'niceness' towards him continued; he once picked Isaac from school, which was unnecessary as Isaac, could walk or run back to the apartment.

Then there were the compliments, the occasional 'very good pup' that had Isaac glwing with pride, the offhanded comments on how to control his wolf or the 'self-defense' tips that had Isaac wondering how much Peter knew about the human and wolf anatomy. Isaac now knew how to temporary paralyze a person, even without asking for that little piece of information.

 

It was nice to be pampered and have someone care for him, he felt like he was the center of Peter’s universe and while he knew that wasn’t true, it wasn’t hard to think that. Peter was literally always a call away.

"Japanese or Italian?" Peter called out from his room. Isaac paused the TV to think for a while.

"Italian," Isaac yelled.

They were starting a tradition of sorts to eat while watching terrible movies and bitching about it. It was enjoyable mostly because he got to see Peter snort openly, something Isaac felt was rare. He felt like he was part of something and for a minute he was ten years old again, riding his first bicycle with his mother watching him from the porch and his dad reading his paper next to her.

"Pup, you okay?" Peter asked, suddenly next to Isaac with concern in his eyes.

"Yea, just thinking, what movie are we watching today?"

"The seven blade,"

"Sounds terrible already,"

"So I heard.”

The movie wasn’t so bad as compared to the one thy watched the day before. But, Isaac was less interested in the movie and more interested in the fact that, he felt completely relaxed, he felt at home and the revelation was one that would take a long time to get used to. He didn’t mind it though and he hoped neither did Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, sorry for the delay. Been busy with school and life in general but I won't be abandoning this fic. Updates might be slow but I'll try to update one or two chapters weekly.  
> The real chapter seven should be up hopefully tomorrow or Friday. Also, if you want me to do a short chapter on a character's POV let me know, I'm thinking on doing one on Chris reaction to finding out he'll be a father. Or on Scott 'stalking' Peter to make sure he doesn't do anything to the babies, or maybe on Allison or Deaton. Just let me know which you'll like to see.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaton is a troll, Peter is amused, Isaac is enjoying this way too much and Chris seems to be the only one who can see through Peters bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep alternating between Chris calling Peter 'Hale' and 'Peter' Sometimes one of them fits the context more than the other and I end up using it. I should work on my consistency. *sigh*

The pack gathered at the Peters apartment. On the glass center table are some old books, some opened while others are closed. On the table is also a jar half filled with a thick yellowish-orange liquid that looks like the colors are changing.

“Okay, I’m just going to ask what is on everyone’s mind. What is that?” Stiles asked, pointing to the jar.

“It’s a mix of mountain ash, river dust, chameleon saliva… I think. Wait is it the Saliva, the urine or their scales?” Isaac asked, looking at Peter.

“All three I think. We’ll have to ask Deaton.” Peter answered.

“Okay, you two are creeping me out,” Stiles said, pointing at Isaac and Peter. They both look at him one in confusion and the other with a raised eyebrow.

Next to Stiles, the Sheriff sighs before shaking his head at his son.

“Ignore the jar Stiles,” Chris says with an air of resignation.

“But it’s for him,” Isaac replies with a faux innocence that makes Peter smirk.

“Okay, now I agree with Stiles. You two are creepy together.” Scott says, looking at Isaac and Peter with suspicion.

“Wait, what do you mean it’s for me?”

“You’ll be drinking it later,” Isaac answers, trying and failing to hold in his laughter. Next to him Peter chuckles.

“What? Really?”

“Yes, Stiles.” Peter replies and Isaac bursts into a hysterical laughter. Chris looks at the two and sighs.

“You’re bad influence, Hale.”

“Don’t be silly Christopher, I’ve done nothing wrong. Right pup?”

“Right,” Isaac replies, trying to keep a straight face.

Allison watches Peter and Isaac’s interaction with a thoughtful look on her face. Isaacs’s body is relaxed and somewhat leaning against Peter, his body still shaking from his laughter. Peter seems unbothered by the close proximity.

“Don’t worry Stiles, I doubt it would taste as bad as you think.” Peter says and next to him, Isaac begins laughing again.

Stiles pales, looking from Peter to Isaac. The young wolf doubles over in laughter, saying a string of incoherent words in between laughter.

“You should see your face.” Isaac finally says.

“Wait, so it was a lie?”

“Of course not,” Peter replies. “Technically Lydia would need to take it too.” Isaac bites his lips to prevent his laughter at the look of disgust and outrage on Lydia’s face.

“I’m not touching that!”

“You don’t need to touch it; you just need to drink it,” Isaac says his face red from laughter. Next to him, Peter smiles.

“You’ve ruined him,” Stiles says pointing a finger at Peter who pats Isaac on the shoulder and the young werewolf leans into his touch, leaving everyone speechless. Their gaze moving from Peters' hand to the smug smile on his face and Isaac relaxed posture.

“What the hell.” Scott yells. “What did you do to him?”

“I have no idea what you mean Scott, but I think we better focus on why we are here today.”

“Nice change of subject,” Isaac says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Oh hush pup.” Peter reprimands his voice soft and fond.

Derek stares at his uncle, looking from him to Isaac. He opens his mouth to say something but shuts it before shaking his head. Chris eyes the two for a moment before sighing again. He was too old to deal with those two.

“Why don’t we just focus on what we came for?” Chris says before reaching for one of the books on the table.

“Okay. First, I’ll start with pointing out our weak points, how it can be exploited and what can be done about it.” Peter says. Scott eyes him but says nothing. 

“Scott I’ll start with you. While you might be a true alpha, as well as have your strong suits it is ridiculously easy to manipulate you.” Scott opens his mouth to protest but Peter cuts him off. “As it is, it really wouldn’t be difficult to take down the pack.”

“Yea, well you tried and you couldn’t.” Allison snaps. Peter raises an eyebrow and sighs before leaning forward.

“You really think that if I wanted to destroy this pack I couldn't? Scott can easily be weakened using you, his mother and Stiles. Stiles weak point is the Sheriff, and you are Chris weak point. Do you really think I don’t know enough about everyone here to know their weakness and how to exploit them?" He pauses before leaning back into his seat " I suppose I overestimated you.”

Scott and everyone in the room stiffens, looking uncomfortable.

“So why haven’t you?” She retorts.

“I have more important things to do and Scott’s power no longer interests me.”

“You know you can steal my power right? True alpha remember?”

“Yes Scott, I know what you are. All I would need to do is challenge a young alpha, steal their power and then challenge you.”

“Wow, you’ve really thought this through haven’t you?”

“Like I said, your power no longer interests me. I’m merely concerned with making sure your naivety and lack of experience do not endanger Derek and Isaac.”

“Thanks for the concern,” Stiles said.

“I’m sure you can take care of yourself Stiles,"

“And they can’t?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“That doesn’t answer my question. I mean, Derek I can understand, he’s your nephew. But Isaac, really? You’re not even related to him.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Stiles.”

“See that’s what I don’t get. You always answer with cryptic shit.”

“Nah, you’re just jealous,” Isaac says.

“Jealous of creeper wolf?”

“He makes really good pancakes and roasted duck and those fruity shakes. He gives great hugs too.” Isaac replies, raising an eyebrow at the stares directed at him.

“Thank you Isaac.”

“Okay, now that we’ve all been sufficiently creeped out. How about you tell us about how to defend ourselves from the other packs and hunters.” Scott said.

“Fine, as I said Scott, you might the alpha but God, you have so many opening its almost no fun taking you down.”

“I thought you said you’re no longer interested in my power?”

“I’m not, but that doesn’t mean others can’t exploit you. If you got a call from Stiles and he sounds like he’s in pain what would you do?”

“I’ll go check up on him of course.”

“Good, and if it turns out it was a trap?”

“I’ll save him.”

“Your martyr complex is as outstanding as ever. If it turns out it’s from a pack who wishes to challenge you to a fight in exchange for his life?”

“I’ll just have to win then.”

“Bravo Scott, and if they decide to fight dirty using your mother as insurance?”

“Who the fuck does that?”

“Scott, can I list five ways I could kill you right now?”

Scott closed his eyes, listening to Peter’s heartbeat for the beat in his heart signifying a lie.

“Wait, you can really kill me right now?”

“Yes, I can.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, Stiles. I would use you and Lydia.”

“Peter, stop messing with them.” Chris says, rubbing the bridge of his nose his face weary.

“You’re no fun Christopher.”

“Wait that was a lie?” Scott asks.

“Who knows. Now back to what I was explaining,” Peter says with a pause.

“Your weak points are Stiles, Allison, and your mother. While they can also be interpreted as your strengths, it is not that difficult to take advantage of. Starting with your mother; if I wanted to bait you using her, All I would need to do is send an injured werewolf to the hospital, preferably one around your age. She would end up taking him to a private room to prevent the others from seeing him.” Peter paused before turning to Melissa. “Am I wrong?” Her silence speaks volumes.

“Next is Allison. While the young Argent can no doubt hold her own, she is still a hunter; one with your scent all over her, an enemy can assume that she is your mate and would take her to get to you. 

And if I held her hostage and you heard her scream what would your reaction be? I doubt you would calm down and access the situation properly; you’re more of a  face things head-on without thinking type. Am I wrong?” Scott growls but otherwise says nothing.

“Next is Stiles, not only is he your childhood friend he is a spark and has the potential to become your emissary in the future. Among the three if one were looking to gain more power, since your alpha status cannot be stolen, he is the next best thing.” Peter says, looking at Stiles who flinches at the gaze.

Stiles body goes rigid and so does Scott. The air is the room becomes heavy, there is a frown on Melissa’s face and her posture radiates discomfort. The sheriff squeezes her hands and she turns to face him, giving him a small smile. Chris does the same to Allison who leans into his touch.

“So what do we do?” Sheriff Stilinski asks.

“First thing is protection for Melissa. As the Alpha’s mother, and a human she can easily be seen as Scott’s weak point and can be used as a bargaining chip to get to him. It might be impossible to get Scotts power but that doesn’t mean he’s invincible or cannot be weakened. The hospital would be an easy way to get her, however, Deaton has agreed to help.”

“He has? How will he help us?” Scott asked. His eyes protective yet worried.

“The humans in most packs usually wear a special necklace made by the packs emissary. Think of it as a protection ward.”

“Okay. What about Allison and Stiles?”

“The same can be used on Allison, however, the necklaces usually work against evil intent and if she projects that, it might reject her.”

“What do you mean?” Chris says, punctuating each word.

“The necklaces were used to protect the Pack humans from hunters or in rare cases, other packs. It generally works through interpreting the aura’s around it. The necklace is powerful but it’s not invincible nor has a mind of its own and such has its limitations. Should she wear it and attack a person whose aura doesn’t hold any malicious intent, then it would reject her.”

“What happens if it rejects her?”

“I imagine it feels like your body is repelling you. Do you remember your first shift?” Peter asks and both Isaac and Scott grimace. “Good, it is somewhat similar to that. Your body fought against your wolf, resisting the change.

Hence, the pain and the struggle as your wolf pushed its way, changing your body, breaking and restructuring your bones to make shifting easier. Only, in this case, there is no change, just constant pain and two forces against each other –your body and the necklace.” Peter pauses, relishing the panic and fear in Allison’s eyes.

“Of course, you could just stick to the training you no doubt have. I’m sure should anything happen to you, the one they’ll need to worry about is would be Chris, not Scott.”

“Damn right.” Chris says.

“And Stiles?” The sheriff asks.

“If taught, he and Lydia will be able to read auras.”

“That doesn’t sound very powerful,” Stiles replies looking unimpressed.

“It is. The witches used your aura to tell that you’re a spark.” Peter paused. “If mastered, you can be able to read the auras of those around to tell who is a threat and who isn’t.”

“Do you know how to see auras?”

“No, but I know how to hide mine.”

“Of course you do.”

“Is that all he needs to know?” The Sheriff asked.

“Deaton will be bringing some journals from an old friend of his; she is the Pack emissary for the Travis pack in Canada and a spark. She is unable to come to Beacon Hills to teach him herself but she sent some notes, which would help him to unlock his powers.” Peter says and the Sheriff nods.

“The next thing is to learn some old werewolf traditions, most packs don’t follow them but they can still be used.” Derek says, speaking for the first time since the meeting. He turns to Scott and says. “Refuse every challenge or duel that seems even the slightest bit shady.”

“Duel? Who even does that?” Stiles asked. Derek turns to his uncle and they exchange a look.

“Scott, in order to bring peace among us, I would like to stop any mindless acts of violence by enacting the Monroe pact. I will abide by my word and leave swear not to harm your pack if you do the same.” Peter says.

“Um…Okay.”

“And just like that you just sold Stiles to him.” Derek says, looking unimpressed at Scott.

“What?”

“The Monroe pact was formed years ago when two packs fought over a newly turned Wolf that was magically aware and was said to have a great potential.

He was turned in the Monroe’s territory even though he belonged to the Harrison’s pack. Due to his potential, the Monroe pack made claims that he belonged to them. This caused a fight between the two packs until they came to agreement. The wolf was allowed to remain in the Harrisons pack in exchanged for the youngest member of the pack. Which in this case is Stiles.”

“Scott What the fuck?”

“Shit, I did not know. How was I supposed to know the Monroe pact meant that? It sounded harmless!”

“God....” Chris groaned looking at Scott and shaking his head in disappointment.

“I swear, I thought it was harmless!”

“Scott, just refuse any agreement, challenge or whatever you are asked until you tell either Peter or Derek.” Chris says rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Peter, isn’t there a book you can give him or something?”

“I suppose I have several books on werewolf traditions.”

“You will read every one of them. Understood?” Chris declares glaring at the true alpha. Scott nods still looking apologetic at his mistake.

“I’d have to agree with Mr. Argent.” Deaton says, shocking them with his unexpected entrance.

“Dude, where did you come from?” Stiles asks.

“Peter heard me coming, didn’t you?” All eyes turned to Peter who glared at Deaton.

“Dramatic entrance as always Alan.”

“Thank you, I could never hold a candle to you of course.” Deaton replied, his lip quirking upwards in a small smile as Peters glare intensifies. His gaze moves to the jar and he walks towards it, taking it from the table and examining it with a serious look on his face. “I’m impressed, it’s quite potent.”

“Of course,” Peter replies.

“Alright Stiles, I need you to take a sip of this.” Deaton says. Stiles pales and next to Peter Isaac begins laughing, this time, Chris and Derek chuckle.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles eyed the jar looking from it to Deaton and to Isaac who was still laughing.

"Ms. Martin you would also need to take this," Deaton said as he opened the jar with care. The smell of the mixture filled the room and everyone made a face, the werewolves in the room grimaced before covering their noses.

Lydia made a disgusted face at the smell of the liquid before raised her fingers to pinch her nose shut. Her body jerked against her will and she began to hear murmurs in her head that grew louder with each passing second. She put her fingers in her ears instead to block out the voices. A few feet from her Stiles body went slack and his eyes wide open but unseeing.

"It seems it is potent enough not to require direct consumption," Deaton said to no one in particular.

Peter could feel his skin prickle; whatever was in the mixture was also affecting him. He could feel his energy fading away. Needing to be far away from the smell of the mixture, he stood up and walked out of the living room, heading towards the hall leading to the bedrooms.

The others attention was still on the two teenagers.

"What is happening to them?" Scott asked.

"Their sight is changing to accommodate their dormant ability to see auras."

Stiles closed his eyes and so did Lydia, the air around them changes to one that felt different and for a second it’s like they were someone else, and Scott fought the urge to growl at them as though they were a threat. The strange presence vanished as fast as it came.

Peter staggered into his room, leaning on the walls for support. He squeezed his eyes shut and his face twisted into a pained look. The pounding in his head stopped replaced with an unsettled stomach instead, rushing to the toilet, he gets there just in time to bury his head in the toilet seat and release the contents of his stomach.

He grips the edge of the toilet bowl to support his weight, as he raises is head. His vision swims for a minute and the nausea is back. Once again, he expels what is left in his stomach waiting for his stomach to settle and sighing in relief when he felt all previous discomfort gone.

Standing up, he walked to the sink to rinse his mouth and face. His comfort is short lived when the nausea returns and he move just in time to reach the toilet bowl. This time suffering from both an unsettled stomach and blurry vision.

The sound of Peter vomiting snapped the attention of the werewolves from Stiles and Lydia to Peter. Derek winced when the awful sound continued, he felt a movement on the sofa and he turned to see Isaac looking at the hallway.

Chris noticed the look on Scotts face and he followed the boy’s line of sight to find him looking at the hall leading to Peter’s bedroom. He furrowed his brows when both Derek and Isaac excused themselves, a worried look on their faces that he doubted were for Stiles and Lydia.

His attention returned to the teenagers, but there was a nagging feeling at the back of his head and he knew something was wrong when Derek and Isaac were yet to return.

"Give me a few minutes," he said to Allison who looked at him in confusion but nodded.

Chris walked down the hall, as he gets closer to Peters bedroom he heard the sound of someone retching and he winced. Opening the door, he found the room empty but the door to the toilet opened with the lights is on.

Walking in, he sees Derek and Isaac hovering over Peter who ducked his head just in time to make another awful noise except this time he doubts anything came out. Peter raised his head again and Chris could see how pale he was as well as the fear in the other two werewolves’ eyes.

"He's fine. Just get me a bottle of iced water, peppermints, and biscuits or dry toast." The two snapped their heads to him, noticing him for the first time. There was relief in their eyes, they nod before heading out.

“Chris?” Peter asked his voice weak.

“Yea, morning sickness?”

"I wasn’t aware that it’s now morning," Peter said, still holding onto the toilet bowl. Chris rolled his eyes but remained silent. Peter sighed before answering. "I didn’t think it would come this early,"

"How far along are you?"

"Shouldn’t you know that?" Peter says, his voice lacking any heat.

"So... around seven weeks?" he asked and Peter nods.

In the living room, Stiles blinked his eyes trying to clear his vision but everything was fuzzy and each time he saw something different. There were colors everywhere; red, blue, yellow and green. It hurts, he felt like someone just slammed the back of his head with a hammer. In an attempt to lessen the pain, he squeezed his eyes shut.

The murmurs keep getting louder echoing in her head, she tried to open her eyes but it the pain increased. It’s too much for her and Lydia screams. Loud, shrill and full of pain.

There was a prickling feeling in his head and Stiles felt like his eardrums were about to burst. Despite the pain, he pressed his palm over his ears. His eyes were closed but he could still see black and white bursts of color.

The werewolves covered their ears roaring in pain. Derek dropped the bottle of water and packet of biscuits in his hands and Isaac drops the spices in his hands in favor of covering their ears.

In the bathroom, Peter gritted his teeth in pain, nausea forgotten. Chris winced at Lydia’s scream, more concerned with Peter, knowing it must be worse for the other man.

Peter gasped for air; his nausea returning full force and his grip on the toilet bowl loosen. Chris knelt next to him and massaged his scalp while making soothing sounds.

“Chris... to... pher?”

 “Shh, I’m here,” Chris said with the softest voice he could muster. “I’m going to go get you something to eat. I’ll be back before you know it alright?”

Peter nods too exhausted to speak. Chris stands up hovering for a minute, looking at the other man with concern before leaving to get the biscuits.

 

The pain exploding in his head got too much and Stiles screams. He hunched his back his palm still on his ears and his eyes still closed. Lydia screams stopped and the drumming in his head ceased so did the colors. He opened his eyes and he saw the outline of a shadow around everyone, he turned to Lydia and found her looking at him wide-eyed. He turned back to face the others and they gasp at the orange glow in his eyes.

In the toilet, Peter slowly raised his head, his eyes glowing blue with a tiny hint of orange at the center.

Stiles wobbled on his feet, his face still pale. He smiled at the auras around him before his vision went black and he collapsed.

"Stiles!" Sheriff Stilinski yelled, shooting out of his seat to catch his son before he hit the floor. Allison and Scott did the same but the Sheriff was faster.

Chris watched with concern, his attention on Lydia, who was also pale but conscious. Deaton closed the jar, before turning to his bag to get some herbs. After making sure that the kids were okay, Chris sighed in relief before remembering what he was there for.

He rushed back to the kitchen to the kitchen and picked up the bottle of water and biscuits on the floor. Clearing up the mess made by the spices, he walked to the spice rack and picked some peppermint leaves. Satisfied, he left the kitchen, passing by the living room just in time to see Deaton revive Stiles.

Chris walked into the bedroom relieved at the silence, as Peter was no longer vomiting. Walking to the toilet, he dropped the content in his hands on seeing the werewolf lying on the floor unconscious.

“PETER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be longer since that's when a little action begins. Thinking of making it stiles centric.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stiles POV i promised.

Stiles blinked to clear out heaviness in his eyes, his head still throbbed but the pain had lessened, he blinked again wondering if what he saw was real. There were colors and shadowy things wrapped around everyone in the room; it took a while to realize that they were the aura Peter mentioned. He turned to Lydia who was leaning against Allison, their eyes met and he was confused when she looked at him with wide eyes.

He didn’t have much time to think about it when the pain in his head came back full force and he staggered before everything went black.

The darkness went away thanks to something with an awful smell; he opened his eyes to find Deaton hovering above him, with a small bottle with something green in it. Next to Deaton was his father who looked beyond worried and his heart clenched.

"I'm okay dad," He said, trying and failing to stand up. His dad shot him a disbelieving look before holding leaning closer so Stiles.

"Peter!" He heard Chris shout.

Something about it felt wrong, he couldn’t put his finger on it but he felt like the light in the room just dimmed. He blinked to get rid of the fuzziness and the room was back to its normal brightness.

Stiles turned to look around, and the auras around drew his attention. Scott’s aura was a bit different, it felt like there were two layers to it; one was light blue and the other red. They kept pulling apart and bumping into each other, it was a bit disconcerting.

Allison's aura was somewhat hidden; it kept disappearing and appearing later. Next to her, Lydia aura was like a dark gray smoke with red blotches, and Melissa’s was orange. He didn’t want to see his dad’s aura, so when the Sheriff pulled him close he shut his eyes and tried to think of anything else.

Derek and Isaac running to where Stiles assumed would be Peters room, drew his attention and he wondered what Peters aura would be like. He tried to move his body to follow the two werewolves but he staggered, and his dad’s grip on him tightened.

“Are you okay son?”

Stiles nodded, his eyes still fixed on the hallway leading to the rooms.

“We should go check on them,” He said, even though he couldn’t see Scott, he could feel the slight change in Scott’s aura. His friend was confused.

Nevertheless, Stiles was determined to see what Peter really had underneath all those layers, He tried to break free from his dad, but his dad didn’t budge but instead took a step towards the hallway, Stiles turned to look at him in confusion, and his eyes widened at his father’s aura. He nodded before also taking a small step in the direction of the hallway.

It took a while but eventually they got to Peters room. What he saw was not what he expected. Peter was lying on his bed, his skin as white a sheets; barely moving and Stiles had to squint to see the small rise and fall of his chest.

Next to Peter was Isaac who sat on the bed next to Peter, Isaacs' eyes were wide, his arms trembling on his laps. Standing on each side of the bed looking equally worried was Derek and Chris.

Something brushed against him and Stiles turned to see Deaton slowly walk into the bedroom. He laughed at the complete lack of aura the vet had. His laugh drew several looks but he quickly shook his head and turned to Derek and Chris who glared at him, he gave them an apologetic smile.

Peter’s aura was weird. It wasn’t hidden like Deaton but it wasn’t entirely visible either. There were no colors around him like Scott or Isaac but it was a bit like Allison’s. One minute Stiles felt like something was there and when he squinted to see it clearer nothing was there. He kept staring at Peter until it clicked. He didn’t understand why, but in a sense he did.

“What happened to him?” Deaton asked.

Isaac and Derek turned to Chris, waiting for his answer.

“I’m not sure; I thought he had morning sickness.” Chris replied and Stiles was surprised to hear the frustration in his voice. Was he missing something? Last time he checked Chris and Peter were beating around the bush when it came to the pregnancy issue.

Stiles noticed Chris was looking and Isaac and so was Derek. Isaac who’s head was hunched, raised his head probably from feeling the stares directed at him.

“He has been fine, he didn’t even vomit yesterday,” Isaac replied his body set in a defensive stance.

“What happened yesterday?” Derek asked although it came out as more of a growl.

“Nothing I swear, we just went to the ice-cream shop out of town, they had an all you can eat offer,”

Stiles was sure he wasn’t the only one trying and failing to picture Peter with a bowl of ice cream. He had been to Ashley’s Ice-cream parlor and he knew how it was during their all-you-can-eat buffet.

“I see,” Deaton replied not sounding the least bit intrigued. “Has there been any change in his diet?”

“No, he still eats the same things, just sometimes with sweet stuff,”

“Can you expand on that? I need to know what he has been eating and if it caused his collapse,”

“Just chocolates, ice-cream and candies, wait…” Isaac said before standing up from the bed and walking to the dresser not far from the bed, he opened the second cupboard and brought out a see through plastic jar with colorful things inside–Jellybeans, Stiles realized on looking closer at it.

“Ah, his cravings kicked in. Any other changes? No matter how small.” Deaton asked, taking out a stethoscope and placing it around his neck, before taking out a small flashlight from his bag.

“I don’t know. I...” Isaac stuttered sounding frustrated. “He cuddles more I guess.”

“Anything else?” Deaton asked, checking Peter’s eyes.

“He let me sleep in his bed with him yesterday,” Isaac said recoiling at the looks directed at him.

“Okay, let's go back for a moment. Apart from his sweets craving has he been eating healthy?”

Isaac remained silent, a look of guilt flashed on his face.

“Isaac?” Derek asked through a growl.

“We had an eating contest some days ago. I didn’t think it would matter since we would burn the fat anyway.”

Derek and Chris leveled a glare at Isaac, looking unimpressed.

“Has he been sleeping well?” Deaton asked.

“Yes!” Isaac replied instantly.

“His heart beat is slowly returning back, so is his breathing. He’s strength has been drained to a rather alarming point, but I doubt it was caused by his change in diet. He’d be out for a while and might take some time recovering.”

“Do you know what happened to him?” Derek asked.

“I have an idea but I’d have to be sure first.” “Raise his head a bit.” Deaton asked, and Isaac shifted closer to Peter before placing his head gently on his laps. The others watched the intimacy with surprise. Deaton took out a small vial from his bag, placing it next to Peter’s nose.

There was no reaction, then slowly Peter jerked before groaning and turning his head away from the vial.

“Oh God, Isaac get rid of whatever smells that bad.”

“Well, nice to see you too Peter,” Deaton said his voice playful.

“This better be a dream,”

“No, definitely dot a dream,” Isaac replied, relief clear on his face.

“Pup stop fidgeting, I’m sleepy not dying.” Peter said and Stiles wondered if he knew the irony of his statement.

“Sorry,”

Peter groaned, “I hate it when you apologize,”

“I’m not taking it back though,”

“Fine,” Peter turned a bit before groaning again. “This is so uncomfortable,”

Chris and Derek rolled their eyes and Stiles wondered how someone could be so fussy despite looking half-dead.

Chris took one of the Pillows and fluffed it, before placing it next to Isaac, Isaac gently removed Peters head from his legs to the pillows “Better,” Peter said and Stiles couldn’t help but snort.

Deaton began packing his things but Stiles attention was on Peter/Isaac/Derek/Chris. Isaac was still sitting down next to Peter with Derek standing on one side of the bed, and Stiles wondered if the grumpy wolf knew how less guarded his body was.

He watched Chris gently stroke Peter’s hair and Stiles felt like he was interrupting something; a soft cough next to him told him that his dad thought the same. They both turned to give them some privacy.

He was surprised to see Allison and Scott also watching Peter and co.

As he walked back to the living room, his mind drifted back to the scene in the bedroom, he’d never seen Peter so vulnerable. Seeing him like that made him seem more human and less like a psychotic werewolf they all knew he was.

Melissa was fussing over Lydia when they all got back to the living room; they all sat in silence until Deaton walked in with Derek and Chris next to him.

“He’ll be fine; I doubt his eating pattern is what caused his earlier collapse. The morning sickness is to be expected, however, the drain in his strength is unexpected. I’d have to look into it. I’ll recommend someone look after him as it’ll take a while for him to regain his strength.”

“I’ll look after him,”

All eyes turned to Chris, surprised at his statement, Allison more so, and for a second Stiles swore her aura swelled up.  _She’s angry_  Stiles thought.

Derek leveled Chris with a look and held it for a few seconds before nodding.  _Aww sourwolf is worried about his uncle._  Stiles was so going to rub it in his face.

 

Stiles was glad to be back in his room and on his bed, the day had been exhausting. It had shown him a lot as well as given him things to think about.

 He wouldn’t be going to school tomorrow as his dad insisted he needed to rest. Seeing Peter so pale might have caused his dad to worry about him even more. He planned to use the time to research on auras.

He still hadn’t received whatever it was that the emissary from the pack in Canada was to give him, in order for him to learn more about his spark. But he'll be fine without it, he had gotten this far without relying on it and he would be fine. Seeing aura didn’t sound powerful, but it was better than nothing; he just needed to learn everything there was to seeing auras. He wondered if it was possible to manipulate one.

Of course, the night wasn’t going to go as smoothly as he thought as he felt something or someone heading for him. He wasn’t sure how he knew that but he did, and five minutes later Scott climbed into the room through his window without making a noise.

“You could have just texted me you know,” Stiles replied aloud, lying on his bed

“Shit, don’t do that,” Scott yelled, hand on his chest.

“You two keep it down.” His dad yelled from his room.

“Sorry,” Scott mumbled. Scott had on a white t-shirt with pajamas bottoms, he turned to Stiles and climbed the bed; Stiles scooted to the side to make space for him. 

“So today huh?” Scott said.

“Yeah, it definitely wasn’t what I was expected but Dude this seeing auras things is so cool. It’s like seeing colors and shadows and I swear I could sense you before you showed up, I mean I didn’t know it was you but I knew someone was coming,” Stiles said and Scott chuckled.

“What is seeing aura’s like?”

“Kinda like spying on someone I guess. It’s cool but it’s like seeing what people don’t want you to see.”

“What’s my aura like?”

“Like two shadowy things fighting each other.”

“Um… Okay.” Both of them remained silent until Scott spoke again. “Allison is kinda confused and angry, although I think she’s angrier at her dad than Peter.”

“I can understand. I mean it’s hard to be angry at Peter given everything.”  
“Dude he’s still the guy who killed his niece to become an alpha,”

“I know but did you see him today? He’s different; the guy practically hides jelly beans in his dresser,”

“Okay, I’ll admit that was funny.”

“Honestly, I knew he was pregnancy but it didn’t really seem true until today. And I’m kind of curious as to what is going to happen with him, Mr. Argent and Allison. Derek already seemed to have accepted the whole my uncle is pregnant with a hunter’s child, but Allison still hasn’t gotten there. You should have seen her aura when Mr. Argent said he would watch over Peter, dude she was so mad.”

“It’s not really her fault I mean can you blame her for being mad. Her dad is with Peter of all people. I mean if they were fighting it wouldn’t really bother her, but did you see the two of them when they were in Peter’s room? I was worried when my mom had a date with Peter imagine how she feels knowing that her dad is with Peter and he is carrying her stepbrother or sister. That has got to feel crappy.”

“Yea. at least, they are not getting married.”

“Dude! How did you even think of that?”

 

The room was pitch black and the only source of light with the tiny ray of the moon hidden in the clouds. Stiles could feel his body tremble, something bad was going to happen. He wasn’t sure how he knew it.

His fingers trembled next to him and he turned to his side to lay on them. Something to entered Beacon Hills and his aura was black and red, a word popped into his head –Death and he froze, he turned back to face Scott wondering if he should wake his friend to tell him about the feeling he had.

He was new to the aura thing so he might be wrong but it wouldn’t be bad to be on guard. As he raised his hands to tap Scott, he yawned and his eyes grew heavy. _I’ll tell him tomorrow_ he thought as he fell asleep.

In Lydia’s bedroom, her eyes snapped open, all trace of sleep immediately gone. She could see a black smoke hovering around; she could hear screams, gasps, murmurs and people begging for their lives. She closed her eyes began to grow heavy and she was starting to feel sleepy yet at the same time she wasn’t sleepy. She forced herself to stay awake, and by the time she opened her eyes the aura was gone, so were the voices.

Something was in Beacon Hills, and whatever it was wasn’t going to be easy to defeat


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris P.O.V because it we need to know what is going on with him

The room was silent and dark; at the center were two men, one asleep on the bed and the other standing beside the bed.

Chris eyes were fixed on Peter, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest. He ran his fingers through his hair before taking a step back then another. His gaze travelled back to Peter and he covered his face in his palm stifling a groan. The lines on his forehead become more obvious as he recounted the activities of the day.

"What am I going to do with you Peter?" he asked.

Peter remained unmoving on the bed, still fast asleep. Chris sighed before looking out the door, Isaac wasn’t in and while Chris had no idea where he was, he had no doubt that he was somewhere lurking around and would show up the second Peter woke up.

His eyes travelled down to Peter’s lower abdomen, and he released a sigh of relief. The novelty of the pregnancy might have worn off for the others but he couldn’t say the same.

"I don’t know what to do, you have everything figured out and I don’t."

Admitting his insecurity was someone he was uncomfortable with, but it was eating him on the inside. He knew he hasn’t been around, nor had he taken the initiative in trying to work things out with Peter for their unborn children. Peter had been silent and hadn’t said a word, and Chris wondered if he was needed.

There was a difference between responsibility and willingness, and Chris was no doubt responsible. Maybe it was an attempt to make up for all the mistakes and foolishness in his youth

Of all the mistakes, he had made in the past this was the biggest and the most life changing. He wasn’t ready for another round at fatherhood, not when he was old and Allison was already eighteen. He didn’t even want to think of how old he would be when the kids grow up to her age.

He was in his forties and while he had certainly aged well, he wasn’t ready for the stress of raising two other children- with Peter nonetheless. He didn’t have to do anything and that was part of the problem.

Peter expected him to turn tail and run, giving him the option of walking away from everything and he knew the option was still open. But he didn’t want Peter to be right, and the thought of leaving his kids left a bitter taste in his mouth

"Does anything ever confuse you?"

Peter had taken everything in stride, and it was almost hard for Chris to believe that the kids were as an inconvenience to him as it was for Peter. Peter didn’t show it, maybe he would feel better if Peter did but there was no way that would happen. Even after finding out that he couldn't abort the pregnancy, Peter was still calm and composed. It infuriated and confused Chris more than anything.

How could Peter be calm about this? Thanks to the witches, it was impossible to get rid of the kids; but Peter hadn’t so much as complained, groaned, or looked the least bit uncomfortable.

He knew he shouldn’t have been against the abortion even if he wasn’t ready for kids. He knew Peter would be the one that would be most affected by the pregnancy and he had every right to terminate it if he wanted. It was selfish of him to want Peter to raise a child irrespective of whether he wanted to or not. Scott was a child who knew nothing about raising a child; he didn’t know the amount of work, stress and worry that came with raising a child. He probably assumed that it was a walk in the park but Chris knew it was anything but.

He walked back to the side of the bed. "I'm sorry," he whispered, bending down to stroke Peter’s hair. Peter made a soft noise but didn’t wake up.

A small smile played on his lips and he sat down on the bed, as gentle as he could so as not to wake the other man.

"I really don’t know what to do,"

When he walked into the toilet and saw Peter unconscious, everything blurred out leaving only the two of them. His body moved before his brain could process what he saw, and he could hear himself murmuring 'Peter, Peter say something please' even though he didn’t know why or how. He could feel his heart racing in his chest with worry and fear and it has been so long since he felt that particular combination of emotions.

Their history wasn’t a pretty one; there was enough blood spill, anger and regret to last a lifetime. It was funny to think that a Hale would be carrying the blood of an Argent, and not just any Hale, the one who murdered his sister that had murdered his family.

There was more than enough reason for the two families to hate each other and it would be justified. He wondered what Kate or Gerald would say if they saw him now.

"I wonder what they would look like."

Would they have his eyes or Peters, would they get Peters personality of his, would they be human or a werewolf? Would they want anything to do with him if they turn out to be werewolves? There were so many thoughts going through his mind and his grip on Peter’s hair tightened.

"Chris?" Peter asked his voice tiny and full of exhaustion and sleep.

"I'm here," Chris replied unsure of what to say, his eyes trailed to his fingers still tangled in Peter’s hair and he quickly withdrew them. "Sorry"

Peter nodded, before stretching his body and Chris winced at the sluggishness of the movement. He took the pillow next to him and propped it against the headboard, watching as Peter slowly sat up leaning on the pillow.

Peter rubbed his eyes chasing away the sleep in his eyes, before turning to Chris. He tilted his head to the side before narrowing his eyes, watching Chris with a confused look on his face.

"Why are you here?"

"I don’t know,"

"Responsibility?"

"Peter..." Chris trailed off unsure of what to say.

"You don’t have to be here, I can raise them on my own. I gave you an out so why are you still here with me instead of with your daughter?"

"You might me carrying my daughter,"

"So that's why?" Peter said looking at Chris but his gaze seemed far away.

"I really don’t know why I’m still here Peter,"

Peter blinked, startled at the honesty.

"You could have left; you could have gone for another mission with your friends. I know you don’t want to be here, you'd rather be anywhere else so why?" Peter asked gripping his sheets until his knuckles turned white.

"I'm still not used to the whole father thing but that doesn’t mean I'm going to leave you. You’re stuck with me whether you like it or not." Chris replied looking at him in the eyes. He leaned in close until their shoulders were brushing against each other. "I'd rather be here,"

"Why?" Peter asked his voice low and unsure.

"Why not?"

"That isn’t an answer,"

"I know, but it’s all I have."

They remained silent staring ahead each lost in thoughts.

 The silence stretched becoming uncomfortable with each second that passed. "I should get you something to eat," Chris said, making no move to stand up.

Peter turned to him and Chris met his eyes, their eyes searched the others eyes looking for something yet not knowing what it was. Peter leaned in close, stopping just inches from Chris his lips slightly parted and his gaze travelled to Chris' lips.

Chris could feel Peters warm breath against his face, he knew this would be a turning point and there would be no going back. He leaned in closing the distance between them, his lips brushing against Peter, relishing in the shudder and gasp Peter let out.

The kiss was brief lasting no more than a second and Chris wondered if it could be called a kiss. His eyes trailed from Peters' lips to dazed blue eyes. He could hear Peters heart running over time in his chest and he knew he was the same.

Peter began to pull back and Chris leaned in again, claiming his lips gentle and probing, he sucked on Peter’s lower lip and the gentleness faded away with Peters moan. Chris' hands found Peters body and the kiss turned violent as Chris began nibbling and sucking on  peters ears trailing down to his neck, his hands already underneath Peters shirt.

"Chris" Peter moaned.

Chris couldn’t help but chuckle at Peters broken voice, his glazed eyes and swollen lips. "I'm not going anywhere"

And he meant it, no more half-assed efforts.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark aura....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was supposed to post this yesterday, but stuff came up. But here is chapter twelve.

Stiles ignored the throng of students pushing him as they exited and entered their various classes; the beautiful myriad of colors that was their auras fascinated him. He reached out to touch one of them, but his hand pass through it, and he smiled.

He kept looking at the colors surrounding them, following the crowd but unaware of where he was. A sudden sting in his eyes made him wince. He shut his eyes and massaged the side of his head before opening them again. The auras were still there but they were blurred and the more he tried to make them brighter the more the pain increased.

He sighed and began pushing against the crowd to make his way to the lockers. The pain started to fade but it was still uncomfortable, his vision blurred for a second before going back to normal, he could see better but the auras were gone.

On getting to his locker, he raised his hand to put his combination but before he could do anything, someone yanked him. He yelped in surprise before turning to see whom it was.

"Hey, Lyds."

“Shut up and come with me,” She said dragging him along without waiting for an answer.

She looked around for a while before dragging him into the toilets, the girls’ toilet to be specific.

“Um, Lyds…?”

She ignored him in favor of knocking and opening each door to check if there were some students inside

“Did you feel it too?” she asked.

“Um, feel what?”

“Two nights ago there was something in my room, I’m not sure, but I could feel it. There was something there.”

“Okay, what was it like?”

“It’s hard to describe, there were voices screaming and begging, and there was this dark smoke. I tried to focus on it, but I couldn’t. It was as if it was making me sleepy. When I opened my eyes it was gone and so were the voices,” she turned to look at him. “I sound crazy don’t I?”

“You’re not crazy Lyds.”

“So how do you explain the voices, the smoke, and everything?”

“Allison was with you that night wasn’t she? I mean I remember you guys leaving together. So if there were voices shouldn’t she have heard them? I mean of the three of us she’s the one with the training and stuff. If there as someone there she would have noticed, right?”

He took in the frown on her face and sighed. “I don’t know Lyds, we’re both new to this aura thing, and I’m not sure what Deaton did but we were pretty drained, maybe it was just the exhaustion.”

“Did you feel anything that night?” She looked straight into his eyes, before looking at the aura around him. “I know you did, when I mentioned the smoke your aura changed. Something happened to you too didn’t it?”

“I’m not sure; I mean I’m still not sure how this aura thing works despite the research I did yesterday.”

“You’re not answering my question Stiles, and your aura is all over the place. What are you hiding?”

“I’m not hiding anything I just don’t want to say something that turns out to be nothing.”

“I’m losing my mind here Stiles, just tell me what it is.”

“Okay, but remember you’re the one that asked, I was perfectly fine not to tell anyone about it, I mean I was tired and hungry and really excited about the aura thing so…”

“Just tell me what happened.”

“Jeez, fine. When I got back everything felt weird and there were colors everywhere making it hard to think so I decided to sleep, minutes later I could feel something heading towards me. I don’t know how I knew it but I just did. It wasn’t even the auras because nothing had changed it was just like there was something warm near and it wasn’t my dad. I mean I could feel him in his room.

“Get to the point Stiles.”

“It was Scott. I didn’t know it was him until he was close, but I was as if I could sense things. Scott and I talked for a bit before we slept. I woke up later, it was still dark so I don’t think I had slept that long but an aura woke me up. It was dark and angry and full of I don’t know, bloodlust? It was different and it felt like it just entered Beacon Hills but that’s crazy because there is no way I’ll be able to sense something entering Beacon Hills.”

“Tell me about the aura, where there any voices, like people screaming for help?”

“Nope, no voices just this black foggy feeling.”

Lydia looked at him for a second before raised an eyebrow. “Your aura is shaking again Stiles, what are you hiding?”

“Lyds…”

“Don’t hide things from me Stiles. Do you know how I felt knowing that there was something in my room, do you know how scared I was. You should have heard the voices, Stiles there were kids and babies crying also. It was… Just tell me what happened, please.”

“When I felt the aura, the first thing that popped into my head was death, okay?”

“Shit!”

“I know, I didn’t want to alarm anyone, I planned on investigating on my own for a bit before telling anyone just in case it turned out to be nothing.”

“Stiles, when we felt the aura I heard I heard voices and you thought of death. I don’t know about you but this doesn’t feel like nothing. We should tell the pack.”

“Did you do any research on the voices and fog?”

“I did, but I didn’t get good leads. The bestiary wasn’t very helpful all I got was things I already knew. What about you?”

“Same thing, I mean the aura of death can be anything from Necromancy, Kanimas, Demons, or even Peter.”

“Peter?”

“Yea, he resurrected himself remember, most people who come back from the dead either smell like death or their aura has a touch of death.

“But he doesn’t.”

“I know, but then again it’s Peter he probably knows how to get rid of it.”

“Fine, now get out.”

“What?”

“Stiles there’s a reason we are in the girls toilet,” She said looking at him with a look that said ‘figure it out’

“Ooh, yeah… I’m just gonna go and let you do your business.” He said backing away. Lydia raised an eyebrow and sighed before making a ‘go away’ gesture with her hand. Stiles took that as his cue to get the hell out.

Stiles slammed the door as he ran out of the toilet, ignoring the looks thrown at him; he cleared his throat in embarrassment before, looking ahead and meeting Scott’s eyes. He groaned in embarrassment and he could have sworn that he heard his best friend chuckle.

Stiles walked back to the lockers waiting for Scott and Allison to get to reach him.

“So…? The girls toilet?” Scott asked, his voice full of amusement, next to him Allison smiled before jabbing him in the ribs.

“It’s not what you think, Lydia dragged me in there.”

“She dragged you into the girl’s toilets?

“What’s with the disbelieving tone,” he asked, Scott and Allison laughed.

“So you and Lydia huh?” Allison asked.

“Nope, that ship has long sailed. I mean she is still hot; she’s like the goddess of…

“Yes, yes we get it.” Scott interrupted.

“She wanted to talk in private so she dragged me there.”

“Talk about what?” Allison asked.

Stiles exhaled, and something in his posture had Scott on edge.

“Dude, are you okay?”

“Yea, no it’s complicated. We should talk. Lydia and I have something to tell you guys, we should call Isaac too.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know yet, but we need to have a pack meeting and fast.”

“Okay how about we meet at the bleachers, after Biology?” Scott asked.

“Sure.”

-0-

The field was empty and the five students were silent, the only noise was the faraway sound of birds chirping. They all sat on the bleachers staring at the empty field, waiting for one of them to break the silence.

“There’s no one around.” Scott said, and Isaac nodded.

“Scott said you guys had something important to tell us,” Isaac said, looking from Stiles to Lydia.

“There was something in my room the other night,” Lydia said.

“Wait, when was that?” Allison asked.

“Two days ago, after the aura release whatever it’s called.”

“There was something in the room? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were sleeping and I wasn’t sure if it was real. It was hard to keep my eyes open despite the voices.”

“What voices? I didn’t hear anything.”

“People and kids screaming,” She replied. “There was something in the room, I’m not sure if it was there or if I imagined it but there was a black fog in the room, and when I tried to look at it I began to get sleepy. And when I opened my eyes it was just gone; both the fog and the voices.”

“Stiles, did you feel anything too?” Scott asked.

“Yea, but not like Lydia. Remember when you came in and I was already expecting you?”

“Yea, you scared me.”

“I could feel your aura even when you were far away, I didn’t know it was you until you got close but I knew something was heading towards me and it wasn’t hostile so I just waited. After we fell asleep something woke me up.”

“Let me guess it was a black foggy thing?” Isaac asked.

“Yea, but not like Lydia’s. It was a black aura; it was so angry and had so much bloodlust. The first thing that popped into my head when I felt it was death.”

“Shit!” Isaac said.

“Yea,” Stiles replied.

 -0-

A student stood outside in the school's parking lot, his brows furrowed as he looked at the two people in front of him. He looked from the woman to the man, either looked much older than he did. The woman was of African descent with gray eyes and plump pink lips, her smile had his heart racing, and he couldn’t help but smile.

The man next to him chuckled, and his attention turned to him.

“Come on get in,” the man said.

He turned to the man and stared. “I don’t live that far I’ll just walk home,” He said.

“Don’t worry kiddo we’re not taking you home, we just want to talk for a while okay”

He turned to the woman and looked at her.

“It’s okay, we just want to talk, nothing more,” she said and he nodded.

The man opened the door to the passenger seat and he climbed in followed by the woman.

“Um, where are we going?” he asked.

“Don’t worry were not going far, we’ll have you back before you know It,” she replied with a smile, as she ran her fingers through his hair calming him down.

“Okay.”

A few meters away Scott and Stiles eyed the car, with awe.

“Shit that is one expensive car,” Scott said.

“It’s an Aston right?” Stiles replied.

“No way it’s ford Fusion.”

“Dude no way that’s a Ford.”

The two boys fell into silence, both still staring at the car but neither really looking at it.

“So where is Allison?” Stiles asked breaking the awkward silence

“She’s with Lydia; they wanted to go do some research on the aura thing.”

“And Isaac?”

Scott’s eyes left the car to stare at his friend. “He went back to Peters; he thinks Peter and Mr. Argent might have an idea of what the aura thing is. Peter knows more about the whole supernatural thing than anyone else and Mr. Argent has probably hunted it down at some point, who knows,” He said with a shrug.

“Oh okay,” Stiles replied and the uncomfortable silence was back.

“So why didn’t you tell me about the aura thing, you could have just woken me up you know?”

“Scott…”

“No, you always tell me stuff and this one is big. Dude, something made you think of death and you didn’t tell me, even though I was right there.”

“I didn’t want to wake you up for nothing if it turned out to be a false alarm. I just started seeing auras, I wasn’t sure if it was there or not, I was tired and maybe I was imagining it.”

“But you weren’t, Lydia felt the same thing.”

“Yea, but I didn’t know that.”

“Okay, fair enough. You’ll tell me if something like that happens again right? Even if it turns out to be a false alarm.”

“Yea.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

A few meters away the fancy car drove away. “Interesting,” the man said with a chuckle, his eyes flashed red while the woman’s eyes flashed purple. The boy next to her collapsed, falling on her. She made a face before pushing him away from her.


	13. Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really should have updated this, but I hadn't planned this story properly.   
> PS: I HAVE NOT abandoned this fic it's still my baby, I plan to update soon, starting with existing chapters.

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates on this story. A lot has been going on but now I'm back and I intend to resume working on this fic.

To everyone who left a comment, thanks a lot for encouraging and pressuring me. I work best when pressured tbh.

The reason why I haven't updated in over a year is that I hadn't fully planned the fic, I had a rough but somewhat fleshed out idea/concept/plot for this fic that spanned almost sixty chapters, it scared the crap out of me to be honest.

There were so many loose ends I had no idea how to tie together, like the part where Peter and Chris kids from the future appear after a Stiles tries a spell... and fails. **SPOILER ALERT**

After reading the chapter I posted I cringed because the characters did not appear as I had pictured in my head, I kept switching between present and past tense and don't get me started on the head hopping. I know I can do better than that and I will, but at the same time, I don't want you guys to wait forever to get new chapters.

This time I plan on properly fleshing out the plot and outlining each chapter so it would be easier for me to write, rather than making some stuff as a go.

I'll update this note soon with a fixed date for when the redone chapters and new chapters will be up.

Thanks :)


End file.
